The Reaching Hand
by GreenNanoTech
Summary: Roman believed that he was close to his friends - ALL of them. But after finding Dee - someone he thought of as more than that - alone, delirious, and obviously lying about the accident he was in, it's clear that wasn't true. Can Roman fix this? Can any of them? The group is determined to try...but is it possible to put back a broken famILY?
1. Prince Charming

FINALLY! After a couple months of prepping, this story can finally hit the net! I've been itching to do a Sanders Side story for a while, and I'm so happy to finally do it. Not entirely sure yet what day of the week this story will update on, but because I've written ahead, hypothetically it should update every week. We'll see.

This story has a LOT of mature content, and though I will attempt to warn for certain things at the beginning of each chapter, I must insist that you read at your own discretion. This is your fair warning.

**UPDATE**: Deceit's name will be Janus, however for decieving purposes he goes by Dee until his name is revealed.

**Warning: Inappropriate and disturbing language/imagery (from Remus, let's call a Spade a Spade here).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sanders Sides' or any other content created by Thomas Sanders or his Team.**

* * *

**The Reaching Hand**

Chapter I

~Prince Charming~

Roman grinned as he sauntered into the kitchen of his apartment. He felt absolutely radiant today - beaming from head to toe.

Well…more like anxious beyond belief - but that was basically the same thing, so…

Anyways, today's the day! A glorious day that needed to be celebrated! Yes…a very, very, **very** important day. One he couldn't screw up - but nothing to worry about! He was great at everything and he had nothing to worry about! Nothing at all…

So, he acted like it! He made sure to hold himself like royalty - tall, broad, and confident - as he strolled towards the fridge. No matter how his anxiety's ate at him, he refused to give in. A leading male should _always_ eat something before an important day! No exceptions! Not even when his stomach begged him to leave it alone! He could not give in to such negativity before he even started his day, it was just bad luck!

Or it should be, if it wasn't.

Anyways, opening the fridge, Roman reached for the last jar of Crofters, trying to keep his eyes trained on the jam instead of the digital clock just above the stove - right beside him. He wouldn't look at the time - no, no. Then it wouldn't fly by! He needed it to fly by. Please, fly by. Please. No? No…

Disappointed, he turned back to his breakfast.

The male sighed, reaching for the drawer and pulling out a spoon. He had a feeling no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't going to be able to distract himself. Was today _really_ not going to be a good day?

"Brother dearest~" Clearly not.

Roman turned towards the voice. Just over the counter - the one connecting the living room to the kitchen - he could see his twin - Remus - exiting his bedroom. His brother looked hardly awake, still dressed in his pajamas, and sporting intense bed-head. Despite that, the never ending energy that followed his twin like the plague continued to radiate off him. Horrifying, really, when accompanied by half-awake, crazy eyes.

Shutting the door behind him, Remus approached the counter with a huge yawn, flopping onto its surface. Blinking unevenly at his brother, he grinned, "You look dreadful." Roman gave an undignified squawk.

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath to calm himself. When ready, he focused back on his jam, "If it isn't my Nightmare before Breakfast. Surprised you're even awake."

"I can't Twilight my Loganberry if I'm asleep!" his twin defended, before pausing, "Or can I? Ooo, I should try it!" Roman blinked, frowning in confusion. What in Hades did that even mean?

It took a moment of word association before he realized what his brother was confessing.

Eyes flying wide, he quickly pointed his spoon in threat, "Hold it, Villain! It's one thing when you do that to me - but I draw the line there! You can't just **watch **people when they're sleeping!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's creepy!"

"But he's my boyfriend," Remus pouted, "If I don't watch him, who will?"

"No one - I hope," Roman huffed, giving his twin an exasperated look. Remus didn't seem swayed by his words, and he doubted he'd be able to say anything to convince him otherwise. Well, so be it. He'll just go around his brother by reminding Logan to put Remus to sleep _first_ if he wanted a stalk free night. Honestly, it's like the nerd never watched Gremlins! Obviously Remus came with instructions too!

Roman sighed, glancing at the clock despite his better judgment. 7:00 AM, too early for either of the twins to be awake, and an hour later than Logan usual was. Perfect conversation _away_ from his brother's stalking. "Surprised Logan isn't up yet," he commented.

Remus grinned, mischievously, "Oh, he won't be awake for a while." Roman cringed.

Too much. Too much information.

He really didn't know how Logan - the most serious person he knew - could deal with his brother's 'quirks', but he pitied him.

Remus shifted over the counter to prop his head up with his hand, eyes scanning his brother curiously. "So, why are _you _up, Brother dear?" he questioned. Roman hesitated, glancing away.

It took a moment of inner debate before he ultimately decided to share. "Well, I have an audition downtown!" he proclaimed, offering a spoonful of jam as an illustration of his good mood. Remus's eyes lit up, a squeal escaping his lips as he threw himself forward to chomp down on the utensil. Roman had to restrain another undignified sound as he watched his brother gulp down the strawberry delight.

After excessively licking the contents, his twin pulled away with a huge smile, "Do my ears deceive me? 'Cause I don't here details."

"Ah, I'm afraid I must refrain."

"Aw, why?"

"Well, um…" Roman paused, his facade falling for just a second before returning, "To not get your hopes up, of course!" His brother frowned at that, tilting his head too far to the side as he begun taping his fingers to a nonrhythmic beat against his cheek.

"That big, huh?" Roman bit his lip. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Well," Remus straightened, "Fuck 'em all in the ass and you'll get the part!" The other cringed, muttering a quiet - yet awkward - 'Thanks'.

The topic faded, "Are you going to be here later?"

"Nope," the younger smiled, "My boy toy is taking me out."

"Ugh, really?" Roman sighed, rolling his eyes, "Where?"

"I don't know," Remus hummed. Grinning, he added, "But he knows what I like."

"Okay, well," Roman straightened, trying to shake the imagery out of his head. Grabbing his messenger bag - resting against the wall - he walked towards the door, "I need to go."

"Break everyone's legs!" Remus cheered. His twin smiled back - though strained.

"Yeah, thanks…have fun with Logan."

"Always do!"

"Okay, well…" Hastily he got his shoes on and exiting before anything else was said.

It wasn't easy living with his strange brother, but despite the dirty comments - fueled by Logan's presence - it was nice having the two around. Logan didn't live with them, but since he and Remus began dating months ago, he has slowly started spending more time in their apartment to be more 'cost efficient'.

It was a rocky start. Roman wasn't Logan's biggest fan when they first met, but had grown to be quite close to him despite their differences. Still, he couldn't fathom how Remus could fall for such a stick in the mud, or how Logan could stand his twin's eccentricities. Yet, here they were, successfully dating - and for months now! Roman had to quickly relearn how to be around two of the closest people in his life - _and _be okay with being the third wheel.

Criminal, really, but manageable.

The male sighed, walking to the closest bus stop. Thinking of Logan and Remus, his mind drifted off to his other friends - his 'extended family', really. It's been a while since he talked to his emo nightmare, or even his paternal friend. He considered texting Virgil right then and there in compensation for not doing so in the last twenty-four hours, but knew it would only wake the other up. Then, Virgil would ask what Roman's doing up so early…So, that wasn't an option. He knew he couldn't tell his friend the truth - not when the audition was such a big deal and the chances of rejection were higher than usual. He didn't want to read the sassy remarks, even if Virgil would eventually give support once he realized Roman wasn't in the mood for banter. It'd be best to wait until after the audition was over.

So, that left Patton. He could always call Patton. Patton likes calls. Patton likes talking. Patton's awake at seven. He could always call Patton.

So, he called Patton.

As the bus arrived, Roman typed in his friends number and got on board. The phone rang while he paid, continuing even as he took his seat at the back of the nearly empty vehicle. It took a moment, but only two rings passed before a chipper voice was heard, "_Hello?_"

"Hey, Padre," he smiled, "Been a while."

"_Yeah, any longer and I'd forget your name, Tony!_"

"Uh - it's Roman."

"_Oh, right, my mistake. I knew that, Remy._" The male made an offended noise, but his grin only grew.

Dangling his legs under his seat, he questioned, "So, how's living with Hot Topic?"

"_Amazing!_" Patton beamed,_ "Yeah, my little storm cloud has __**filled **__the place with rainbows, and sparkles, and gloomy purple! I love it." _Roman snorted, earning a giggle from the older. "_What about you? I heard Logan's been staying over more._"

"Yeah, it's - uh…it's been - uh…"

"_Weird?_"

"Disturbing."

"_Oh_," Patton chuckled, "_Yeah, Remus can be a bit…uh, much_."

"You have _no_ idea," Roman sighed. Closing his eyes he let the distant sound of his friend's movements sooth any nerves in his body. He could see Patton's image bustling around the kitchen preparing breakfast behind his eyelids. Or, maybe, it could be a tavern - one that Patton owned. An inn for traveling folk and dashing heroes to rest in for the night, all cared for by the kindest person he knew. That'd be awesome.

Patton's hum pulled him from his thoughts, "_So, Roman, whatcha doing up so early?_" Roman's eyes shot open. Somehow, he didn't expect that from his friend despite how normal a question it was. In the back of his mind he could hear Logan's voice telling him that waking up early is more beneficial to one's health and would cause less inquiring about his daily activities.

He hated that voice, it was always right.

Sighing, he knew he had to answer. So, Roman let out an awkward laugh. "Oh, well…I have an audition!" he declared, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"_Really?!_" Patton exclaimed, "_That's amazing! What for?_"

"Oh, uh…you know, just a silly play…"

"_Now Roman, you know nothing you do is silly_," his friend chastised.

"I know, I know. I'm just…nervous."

"_Oh, I know, kiddo, but you know I'm here for you! You're the biggest star I know._"

"Thanks, Pat," he smiled. In truth, it did make him feel a bit better to hear the support. Maybe that comfort won't feel like pity when he - _if _he doesn't get the job.

He could always hope.

Patton's chuckle vibrated through the speaker, "_Anytime. And hey, if want you can come see us after! We'll celebrate!_"

Roman paused. "Oh, uh, thanks, but I - uh…" He didn't know what to say. It wasn't as though he didn't want to see his friends, but he wasn't sure if he could face both Patton and Virgil after such an audition. They always encourage him, and act as though he already got the part…and right now he didn't want that kind of hope. Seeing Logan afterwards made more sense. But, then again, he could never turn down an invitation to a Patton made meal… "Maybe tonight?"

"_Sounds like a plan!_"

"Cool…" he slumped in his seat, letting out a deep breath. Tapping his finger against his leg, he continued, "So, would it be just us, or…?"

"_You know Logan and Remus are always invited, but Remus has to play nice with Virgil if he comes._"

"Oh, right…yeah…"

"…_That's not who you're asking about, is it?"_

"No, it is…but…" He hesitated. Roman knew it was a touchy subject to bring up, but it'd been a while since he heard news about his more distant friend, and the last he heard wasn't pleasant.

Patton sighed, "_Now, you know I have no problem with inviting Dee over…but…I really wouldn't get your hopes up. He won't even take my calls anymore, just…texts._"

The male nodded, slowly, playing with a button on his vest, "…How is he? I heard he got into an accident."

"_Yeah, just a minor crash. He said he's fine, just some scrapes, but…I don't know._"

"What do you mean?"

"_You know he lies._"

"Seems like a serious thing to lie about."

"_I thought so too! But…" _he sighed again,_ "If he won't take my calls, how do I know?_" Roman bobbed his head lightly.

"True. Well, have you visited him?"

"_No…he doesn't want me to._"

"…I'm sorry, Pat." He really was. He remembered the two of them being very close despite their different views…and he remembered the shift in both of their behaviors after the fallout. Things haven't been the same since, but there was little he could do about it. It was an issue between brothers, and he knew he couldn't go in between them. He's had enough experience with Remus to know that.

"_It's okay, Ro_," Patton sighed, voice soft, "_I'll - uh…I'll ask him if he wants to come tonight. No promises though._"

Roman hesitated, "Oh - uh, thank you, but…you know, if it bothers you, you really don't have to. I didn't meant to-"

"_No - No I should. We need to move on from this, right?_"

"…Yes?"

"_Right! Okay! Well, I hope you have a good audition, Roman!_"

"Oh - uh…thank you." With little more said, the two gave their goodbyes.

Roman sighed, slumping further down his seat. He still had another bus he had to transfer to before he got to his location, and not having Patton to speak to anymore was making him nervous - both from the audition and having to worry about drama later tonight.

So much for relaxing.

Fidgeting in his seat, the male decided to look himself over one more time to make sure he was truly ready. In his humble opinion, he looked professional - a nice button up white shirt with a red vest over top. Fitted jeans, polished shoes, hair groomed to accentuate the shape of his face. Perhaps the rolled up sleeves were too much…or the one button undone at the top of his shirt. Logan would have reprimanded him for it, but Roman believed it added charm, and - if he was being honest - made him feel more confident. That's what's most important - right? - and it brought him more comfort than any words could right now. He was being true to himself, and - hopefully - that would keep him steady throughout the day.

By the time Roman arrived downtown, he realized he had gotten there with at least half an hour before his call time - or, rather, a half hour before arriving _early_ to his call time. Logan would have been proud; he always nagged about being early, and for once his nerves encouraged him to do so. The city was filled with people on their way to work, both on the streets and on the sidewalk. It was a bit too crowded for comfort, but Roman managed to navigated his way to the less travelled streets. The small conservation park was within walking distance, and he found more than enough space to practice while he waited for the half hour to pass.

Taking the script out of his bag, Roman went over the material once more. He recited the words as confidently as he could to the air, barely taking in those watching around him. Who cares what others think? This was his profession! They should feel lucky to see him at work!

That is, until he passed by a bench with a specific onlooker.

"_So?_" he paused, as though waiting for a response, then, "_Excuse me, there's no pretense here: I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and __**deeply **__shallow._"

"_No. You're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy_." Roman jumped, heart leaping in his chest at the intrusion of another voice. Snapping his eyes to the bench he just passed, his eyes widened.

Then-

"Dee!" he screamed. Dee flinched at the volume, but smirked nonetheless at the reaction. Roman could barely process the feeling that bombarded him at seeing his friend for the first time in weeks.

He was…happy. At first.

If asked - on a normal day - his relation to the other, he would say he considered himself good friends with Dee - despite not knowing the other's full name. They had met in college as Dee became Remus's assigned roommate. The shorter male was a very sarcastic and dramatic person, and Roman was easily won over by his charms. After all, they were very similar. He had met Patton through Dee, and Virgil soon after, and even though he had grown closer to the other two throughout college, Dee would always be special to him. He was the only one who practiced lines with Roman in a way that was helpful. Dee also flattered him in a way the others didn't. It was…flustering - but in a good way!

That's why, even now, Roman smiled at his friend even as the visuals sunk in.

If there was one thing Dee was known for it was how he dressed. Clothes always perfectly chosen each day in yellows, blacks, and greys. They accentuated him - and his form.

Today was not one of those days.

Dee had decided to wear more relaxing clothes - a sweater a size too big and jeans that didn't hug his form. His normally groomed hair was trapped under a beanie, and his neck was hidden by an overly wrapped yellow and black scarf. He still looked more classy than Virgil ever did in such clothing, but it was clear that he wasn't himself.

It wasn't hard to see why.

There were bandages covering the left side of his face, and bruises still healing around his visible temple and jaw. The dark colours that framed his friend's face looked painful, and he could only imagine what could be hidden under the bandages that would call for half the face to be wrapped. Roman gawked at the sight, eyes shifting over his friend as though he could find more wounds through the bulky clothing, but he couldn't. God, was Dee okay? Was he in pain? He really wanted to believe his friend's words about only having scratches, but that was clearly a lie!

What else was?

Roman opened his mouth to question his friend, but before he could filter himself he said, "My, you look dreadful!"

…

He could have smacked himself right then and there for his stupidity. God, it was happening. Remus finally infected him. This was it. He should give his goodbyes now because there's no extracting whatever parasite Remus planted in his head. Goodbye brain cells. You were useless.

Luckily for him, Dee was used to such remarks from his brother, and gave a flat look in return. Though, something did pass over his visible eye that Roman couldn't quite decipher. "Yes, it is the new look, you see. Fashionably bruised," he retorted.

Roman bit his lip, feeling guilt rise in his stomach. He really should learn how to filter his words better, but he was as bad as his twin at that. Still, a redeeming quality he had was his improv skills.

Putting on a fake smile, he approached the bench, "What are you doing here, friendo? Following me now?" Dee's lip quirked up as he folded his arms across his chest, slouching against the bench.

"Of course," he drawled, "What else would I be doing with my time?" Roman smiled, struggling to keep it in place when he noticed the glaze over his friend's iris.

Hesitating, he decided to bite the bullet, "Hey, are you okay?" The shorter blinked, tilting his head to the side as that flat expression returned.

"Rude," he mumbled, trying to sound as fake offended as always. Roman could hear the difference.

The twin sat down, slowly continuing, "I - uh…"

"Why are _you _here?" the other interjected. Roman blinked.

"Don't you know? I thought you were following me," he teased. Dee snorted - or, something like a snort. The male really was too graceful for such an 'undignified sound'. Outside of that he didn't respond, making the silence incredibly uncomfortable. Fidgeting, Roman decided to answer, "I got an audition."

"Really?" his friend grinned, "Whatever for?" The taller wasn't really sure if that was a trick question or not. It could be argued that Dee was feigning ignorance to allow him an opportunity to share - considering Dee heard him rehearsing and knew the musical well enough to complete his sentence. But, there was also a part of him that wondered if the question was actually genuine. He really didn't know.

So, he pretended the later, "I - uh…well, I don't want to say. In case I don't…" Dee hummed thoughtfully, curling his legs up onto his seat and hugging them to his chest. That's a position Roman hadn't seen his friend take before.

"So pessimistic, Fiyero," the shorter chastised, "I suppose I won't pre-order my ticket to your first show, then."

"T-That's - uh," Roman stumbled, heat rushing to his cheeks, "I - uh - Stop it! Don't raise my hopes up." Dee rolled his eyes.

"If you're so nervous, please, don't let me stop you. Rehearse," he waved a hand in emphasis. Settling into his spot, he closed his eye, "I'll sleep." Roman gawked, glancing around them as though expecting someone to appear and comment on the ridiculous suggestion. Was Dee _seriously_ going to try and nap on a random bench in the middle of the city? The little Logan voice in the back of his brain screamed of the potential dangers, and Roman agreed.

Instead of letting Dee indulge in the idea, he quickly asked, "Uh, Dee? Why are _you _here? Shouldn't you be resting _at home _or…something?"

Dee huffed. "You sound like Patton," he grumbled, an edge to his voice. Roman swallowed thickly. Not the best comparison to be called - no matter how much he loved his parental friend.

"Er - Sorry," he apologized, swinging his legs under the bench.

Dee sighed, eye slowly opening as he slid further down his seat, "I wanted air." Roman blinked, surprised, not expecting the admission as a frown settled on his lips.

"Out here?" he questioned. When he didn't get a response he narrowed his gaze, "You didn't walk…_all _the way downtown for air, did you?" Dee gave a small shrug. Roman couldn't stop the exaggerated arm wave he exhibited as he squeaked in alarm, "You live by us! That's like…an **hour **of walking! Or more!"

"Is it?" the other mumbled, rubbing at his visible eye, "Hardly noticed."

"Is this _really _the time for sarcasm?"

"You tell me."

"I'm being serious!"

"I thought you were Roman."

"Dee," Roman whined, whacking his friend lightly on the arm. Dee grunted at the contact, and the younger quickly held his hands up in apology, "Sorry, but I'm serious! You're acting weird."

"The absolute horror," the shorter exaggerated. With annoyance written clearly on his face, Dee abruptly stood. He swayed on his feet, but after a moment found balance. Roman scrambled to follow his lead, hands in mid air ready to catch his friend should he fall.

"Dee, what are you-"

"I'm going to get more air," the shorter answered, as though it was a viable explanation. Without another word, he started walking. Roman stared at his back in disbelief.

Snapping out of his trance, he scrambled to follow his friend's lead. "Dee, wait!" he called, catching up with ease. Dee didn't answer him, just wandered on.

Roman nervously bit his lip as he followed in step, looking the other up and down as he debated what to do. Glancing at the clock on his phone, he determined he had ten more minutes before he needed to be at the audition, fifteen if he really wanted to push his luck. Fortunately, Dee was walking in the direction Roman needed to go in - so it sort of worked out.

The twin tried not to pester his friend too much as they continued on down the sidewalk - it clearly irritated the shorter, and he wasn't really receiving much of a verbal response anymore anyways. His concern only grew with each step. Dee had shoved his hands into his pockets - another uncharacteristic gesture - and was hunched over noticeably. Every once and a while it looked as if he were shivering, but it was only the full body shutters that were unmistakable.

"Dee," Roman tried again, lightly tugging on the other's sleeve. Despite his other attempts at conversation, this was the time Dee stopped walking all together, and that startled Roman.

"What?" the shorter snapped, though it was too quiet to hold much bite.

"You're acting weird!"

"And?"

"It's weird!" Roman insisted, throwing his hands in the air. He took a step closer, "I don't think you should be walking around like this alone."

"Am I child to you?" Dee sneered, swaying slightly on the spot.

The twin huffed, exasperated, "No, but you're not okay! Let me call someone, okay? What about Remy? Patton said he was with you when the - uh, you know, the accident - uh, happened." He cleared his throat awkwardly as he started pulling his phone out of his pocket, regardless of the answer he was going to get. However, the silence from Dee gave him pause. It wasn't the same kind of ignored silence as before. The shorter was staring at the ground, eye half-lidded and filled with…hesitance? Roman dipped his head, trying to meet his friend's gaze. "…Right? It was Remy?" Dee was quiet, shrugging his shoulders lightly as he began walking again - although at half the speed he was before. Roman kept by his side, and as he did he dialed Remy's number.

Remy was relatively new to his friend circle, but was close to both Dee and Remus. They had made a trio of sorts. It felt like - in some ways - that when the whole drama with Virgil passed that Remy took his place. That wasn't quite accurate, but they did make a tighter group than before. Remy had always been close to Dee, and when Virgil left Dee fused his two friend groups into one trio. Remy and Remus didn't spend as much time together outside of Dee, but it was clear they still enjoyed each other's company. Roman was happy that his brother had good friends, but he wasn't a huge fan of the Starbucks lover. Both Remy and himself had too much ego to calmly have a conversation with one another. Regardless, he still had the coffee enthusiast's number.

Bringing the phone to his ear he waited for the other to answer, still keeping a close eye on his friend beside him. He waited…and waited…and was greeted with a voicemail. "_Hey, it's Remy. I'm out of town, leave a message. Or don't. I might not call back. Bye_." Roman frowned, hanging up. "Out of town?" he muttered to himself. He wasn't sure if he believed that or not, it could just be the default message Remy set up for himself.

As though to answer his thoughts, Dee mumbled, "Don't bother." Roman blinked down at him.

"Is he actually gone?"

"For once." The shorter didn't sound too happy at all, and hid his face more in his scarf. Roman stepped closer.

"Where is he?" A shrug. "Why didn't he stick around? You're hurt!" Silence. "Dee," the taller reached out again, tugging on the other's sleeve.

That's when Dee collapsed.

Roman's heart nearly burst at the sudden movement, his arms instinctively snatching out and catching his friend before he could crash to the ground. His gesture wasn't perfect, and he just managed to yank the smaller against his chest as he fell to his own knees. "Shit, Dee!" he exclaimed. Moving his friend into a more comfortable position against himself, Roman looked him over. Dee's visible eye was still open, blinking owlishly as though trying to process what was happening around him. "Dee?" he called again, breathlessly. His friend looked at him, but swayed at the motion and quickly buried his face in his scarf.

"Spinning," his small voice answered. Roman's eyes widened as he looked around for aid, but those around ignored them - or gave uncomfortable glances. He hated it, but there was also a part of him that wasn't sure if he _wanted _to call out for help. What would he say? What would he ask that he couldn't do himself?

"By the ghost of Disney," he mumbled, hugging his friend closer with one arm and using his free hand to pull out his phone.

Five minutes.

Five minutes until the audition…

Roman stared.

It would take any of his friends the bare minimum twenty minutes to reach them. He didn't know how far the hospital was, but either way he'd still be late to the audition - and he'd have to leave Dee all alone for at least fifteen minutes until someone else could get there. Was this even hospital worthy? It felt like it, but then again Dee wasn't unconscious, just…dizzy? He didn't know.

But he had to make a choice.

…

Among his friends, he was called Prince Charming - for various reasons. He was the hero and protector. He fought bullies away from his brother in elementary, defended Logan from name-calling in high school, was a shoulder to cry on for Patton in college, a comforting hug to Virgil through episodes of anxiety _always_, and he'd even stopped Remy from walking into oncoming traffic when he wasn't paying attention a month ago.

But, he was never there for Dee - not really, especially during the fallout.

He saw his friend was hurting…and let Remus take care of it. Remus would know better what to do, right? They were closer friends…

But, why didn't he try? He knew he was there for Virgil and Patton, but why didn't he go to Dee too? He wasn't trying to pick sides - he liked them all!

Yet, he wasn't there.

Heroes should never turn there back on a reaching hand, no matter the sacrifice.

So…despite the hollowing in his stomach, and the tears that filled his eyes, he reached out…

…and took Dee's hand.

* * *

**A/N:** It sorta feels like Selfishness v Selflessness a little bit with the callback, doesn't it? I promise him missing it will have a positive outcome (on his career), but for now Roman must make the hard choice once again.


	2. Something's Very Wrong

Welp, updated two weeks later...my bad. Honestly, I didn't want to update this without my other story - Replaced - also getting an update. It makes it seem like I'm prioritizing stories, and I want them all to be equal. So, sorry for the wait, especially since this story has barely started.

Anyways, time to get into the drama! Whoot whoot!

**Warning: Inappropriate and disturbing language/imagery (from Remus, let's call a Spade a Spade here).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sanders Sides' or any other content created by Thomas Sanders or his Team.**

* * *

**The Reaching Hand**

Chapter II

~Something's Very Wrong~

It took a while to get Dee back to Roman's apartment. Luckily his friend was able to stay on his feet long enough to get on and off the bus without raising too much unwanted attention. Roman wasn't sure if Dee understood what was happening around him, or if he was just retaining enough information to follow instructions. Either way, they made it back to the apartment with less problems than planned.

Roman had called Logan before they started their journey, questioning if he should take Dee to the hospital. Logan asked a series of questions and the twin managed to get one word answers from Dee to reply with. It was determined that it was okay for Dee to return home, but should anything change to immediately take him in.

So, here they were, at Roman's apartment.

"Okay, almost there," he encouraged, guiding his friend from the front door to the couch. Dee made a disgruntled noise, plopping onto the cushions as soon as he was in reach. Roman just stared at him, letting out a breath through his nose as he tried to comprehend what was happening. "Okay, one thing at a time, Roman," he coached himself, walking back to the door and closing it. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was good at trying.

Moving back to his friend, Roman helped him take off his coat. Despite the sounds of protest, Dee barely struggled against him. In return, he let Dee keep his beanie and scarf for warmth, even adding a warm blanket for the smaller to cocoon in.

"Is this necessary?" Dee grumbled, curling up against the couch's pillows.

"Yes!" Roman huffed, shoving a hand onto the other's forehead to check their temperature, "You're probably dying or something."

Dee rolled his eyes, "Oh Virgil, I didn't see you there."

"Shut up." The taller pulled his hand back, crossing his arms with a sigh. Dee was definitely warm, but he _has _had that beanie on all day. At least his senses seemed to have come back slightly - he was talking more. Roman really wished Logan and Remus were still at the apartment, but whatever his brother's boyfriend had planned must have involved getting breakfast out - or at least required getting an early start.

He'd have to figure this out on his own.

"How are you feeling, friend?" he questioned, taking a seat beside the shorter's curled form. Dee snorted.

"Beautiful."

"Well, if a hot mess is beautiful, than you are truly stunning." The shorter made a faux noise of hurt and Roman chuckled. Smiling at his friend, he continued, "You don't look too glittery, my Dee-light, and that's criminal."

Dee hummed, closing his visible eye and mumbling, "Off with his head."

"Now you're just pandering to my love of Disney."

"Dee-sney."

"And now you're turning into Patton." Roman lightly took his friend's shoulders and gently shook him, raising his voice in fake panic, "No, we're losing him! Come back towards the light!" Dee chuckled, opening his eye to half-lidded.

"The drama."

"Can't lose my favourite villain," Roman grinned. Letting it fade into a soft smile, he tucked the blanket more around the shorter, "Or good friend." Dee was quiet, his iris glazing over once more as he watched the other's movements distantly.

"Friend," he mumbled.

"Yes, friend. If I had known you were hurt I would have been straight to your door with a fruit basket." The shorter hummed.

"Pat never said?" Roman blinked at the question.

"He said you got a couple of scrapes, which is the same thing _you _texted me when I asked if you were alright. This is _certainly_ not a scrape!" he motioned to Dee's bandaged face. His friend was silent at the accusation - unsurprisingly. Roman softened his expression anyways, "Was _anything_ you told Patton true?"

Dee pressed his lips together, staying quiet long enough for the taller to question if he was even going to answer. But, he gave his friend time, and eventually he got a whisper back, "I _was _in an accident."

"Clearly," Roman sighed, "…Does Remy know?" Dee lightly shook his head, eye downcast. The twin's heart sank. If Remy wasn't with Dee at the hospital…then who was? Was…anyone?

"Dee," he called, gently. He paused when the shorter's eye closed again, looking too tired to keep open. He bit his lip, debating if he should pester the other more about the subject. If Dee didn't want to tell him, that was his choice. He had to respect that…for now.

Roman sighed, brushing Dee's hair out of his face, "I'll take the first watch. You sleep."

~oOo~

During his friend's sleep, Roman took the liberty of compiling all the Disney movies he owned that - he believed - might appeal to the shorter's taste. He played them quietly in the background, starting with _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, and every once and a while Dee's eye would open to watch the screen. Roman watched too, but after the first movie was finished he noticed that his friend's temperature had gone up. He really wished he had a thermometer, but both him and his brother were never good at buying essentials.

So, as _Aladdin _started, Roman took the opportunity to call Logan once more. "_Salutations_," the familiar voice greeted.

"Yeah, hi. So, look, I think Dee's getting worse."

"_Okay. In what way?"_

Roman hesitated, glancing at said male, "I - uh, think his head's warmer?"

"_Did you check his temperature?_"

"…No?"

"_Do you own an adequate thermometer?"_ Remus's voice distantly answered, and Logan hummed in acknowledgement, "_I see. Well, if you are certain - and are concerned - I do not mind picking up one on our way back._"

"Really?"

"_Of course_."

"Yes - please - thank you!" Roman fumbled, grinning, "When can you get here?"

"_Relatively soon. Remus seems more eager to return knowing Dee is there, and I, too, am concerned. From what you described to me he should be alright, but I can't determine for certain without being present._"

"Thanks, Teach," Roman smiled, softly.

"_You're very welcome. Now, have you informed Patton of the situation?"_

He paused, biting his lip. "Uh, no…" he admitted, "I mean, Dee doesn't want him to know. If I tell him behind Dee's back I'd be betraying his trust!"

"_I see. However, you also owe loyalty to Patton as your friend._"

"Can't you figure out what's wrong first before I go making decisions?"

"_If you insist._"

"I do!"

"_Very well. We will see you soon_." Roman sighed in relief, giving a quick 'kay' before hanging up. He glanced back at Dee. The shorter was asleep again - sweat beads starting to form on his forehead, and his breathing heavy. Roman knew if he didn't act, his friend's temperature would only raise. So, he used his knowledge from movies and went to retrieve a bowl of cold water from the kitchen, and a towel.

As _Aladdin_ continued to play, he took a cross-legged position on the floor beside the couch, methodically patting down his friend's forehead with a damp towel and changing out the water for a cooler temperature. He didn't know if he was doing it right, but it was better than letting the smaller overheat. Distracted by his task, and by the movie, he didn't notice Dee waking.

"Roman," his friend whispered. Roman looked from the bowl resting against his leg to Dee. The other's eye was open, but it wasn't quite looking at him. The fog over his brown iris was thick, and his expression was almost…delirious.

"I'm here, Dee," he answered, offering a small smile as he fished under the blanket for his friend's hand.

"You are," Dee mumbled, gripping onto the offered hand weakly. Roman's heart melted at the pure, honest words.

Brushing some of the hair sticking to his friend's head to the side, he said, "Logan's on his way, okay? He'll know how to fix you up. Until then, we can watch Disney movies and sleep. Okay?" Dee didn't answer, instead tightening his grip on the taller's hand. Roman squeezed back before retrieving the cloth to cool his friend down. Whispering quiet assurances and comforts, he managed to get the smaller back to sleep - though, for the duration of the movie, Dee continued to drift in and out of consciousness without much awareness. Roman watched, and waited for the situation to change - for better or worse.

He waited for Logan to come.

A half hour later the sound of keys were heard, and Roman's heart leaped in his chest. He nearly shot to his feet in anticipation, the front door swinging open to let two figures in. Remus was first, bursting in with a huge grin on his face as Logan followed calmly behind - a grocery bag in hand.

"Where's Dee?" his twin questioned, not letting his brother get a word in as he raced over to the couch like a child looking for Christmas presents. He froze when he found what he was looking for. Roman let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, trying to judge his twin's reaction. Remus's initial smile faltered, a strange, confused version taking its place. Before Roman could open his mouth to explain, his brother clambered onto the couch and crawled his way on top of his sleeping friend.

"Hey Dee, you dead?" he questioned, shoving his face against the smaller. Roman made a flabbergasted noise.

"Get off of him you foul demon!" he exclaimed, swatting at his twin's arm. Remus ignored him, keeping his full attention on the male under him. Dee groaned at the extra weight, and tried burrowing his face under the blanket - eye still remaining closed.

Logan, who had taken the time to take off his jacket, approached the group. "Remus, please be careful," he sighed, adjusting the bag in his grip. Coming to stand by Roman, his eyes widened at Dee's condition. "Roman, you didn't say…"

"What? What didn't I say?" Roman asked, glancing from Logan to Dee, anxiously. The tallest member shook his head, adjusting his glasses against his nose.

"No, I apologize. I didn't fully understand the situation we're in. Now that I see it, I'm afraid I may have given bad directions."

Roman straightened, his heart racing in his chest, "What do you mean?"

"Is he dying?" Remus questioned, looking up at his boyfriend. Logan pressed his lips into a tight line, eyes scanning every visible inch of Dee.

"We should start with the thermometer," he diverted, turning to the bag in his hands. As he took the thermometer out and began to open its package, Roman looked back to his brother. Remus was snuggling closer to his friend, though he had moved his body in a way that no longer crushed Dee's lungs or breathing space, but still enveloped him in a pile of limbs.

"You're really warm, Dee," he commented, nuzzling their faces together. Dee's eye opened a slit - only for a second, before curling closer.

"You're cold," he mumbled back. Remus's face lit up.

"Like the dead, right?" Dee hummed in agreement. Roman huffed at the interaction, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. **He **was the one taking care of Dee, and somehow in two seconds his brother replaced him. How was Remus this infectious?

Logan leaned over the head of the couch when he finally got his tool free of the packaging. "Dee?" he called, gently. When the other didn't respond, he continued, "I'm going to put the thermometer in your mouth, alright? I need you to keep it under your tongue until I take it out." Once again, no response. Logan moved forward to do as he said, but paused when Dee refused to open his mouth.

"Dee," he repeated, more firmly. The shorter moved his head away, still refusing to open his eye to acknowledge the other. Logan sighed, annoyed.

Remus grinned, "I'll do it!" he volunteered, raising a hand above his head. Then, without warning, he took his friend's jaw and pried it open. Dee made a sound of protest, but could do little to fight against the twin's strength. The thermometer was put in place, and his mouth was shut for him. Dee continued to make whined sounds afterwards, but the thermometer didn't move. Roman's heart ached at seeing him being manhandled by his brother, but if Logan was allowing it to happen then perhaps time really _was _of the essence.

Logan kept his eyes fixated on the thermometer, waiting for it to be finished, and watching as the numbers changed. His brows furrowed as time passed. The thermometer beeped, and he carefully took it out of Dee's mouth. The shorter huffed in retaliation, curling away from Remus and nearly falling off the couch in protest. Roman caught him before he could, trying to heave him back onto the cushions. "Careful, Dee," he breathed, managing to get the other mostly back into place. He paused when he felt Dee burrow his face against his neck, gripping onto his shirt as though Roman would protect him - or was he reading too much into it?

Before he could stop himself, a triumphant "Ha!" screeched out of his mouth as he grinned up at his brother. Remus stuck his tongue out in response, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend's waist like the unyielding squid he was. Unbeknownst to them both, Dee fell back asleep as they fought over him.

Logan, nearby, stared at the thermometer. A shallow breath escaped his lips as he quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Remus," he called. His boyfriend looked up with a grin.

"Yes, Daddy?"

Roman gagged, "Dear Zeus, I'm gonna throw up." His twin giggled at the reaction. Logan, however, completely ignored it.

"Do you know Dee's full legal name?"

"Of course!"

"Excellent. It will be imperative information if this phone call goes as planned," he said, raising the phone to his ear.

"Wait," Roman pouted at his brother, "You know Dee's name? Since when?"

"Since always, silly!" Remus grinned. His twin huffed.

Logan moved away from the two, waiting until his call picked up, "Yes, hello. I have an inquiry to make. A friend of mine has recently been released from the hospital with a - what appears to be - facial wound. He now has a high fever and is showing signs of dizziness and delirium. Should we take him to the hospital?" Roman bit his lip at hearing Logan's words. Hearing it all like that made the answer seem obvious, but none of them really knew the extent of what Dee was going through - especially since he refused to give any indication of the truth.

Roman's eyes fell to his brother. Dee usually shared everything with his twin, and yet he knew Remus was just as blind as he was to the situation. What did that mean? Taking a deep breath, he decided to share what he knew, "Remy didn't take Dee to the hospital." Remus blinked at him.

"What?"

"Remy doesn't know."

"But, Dee said…"

"He lied." Remus frowned, glancing down at his friend before back to his brother. It took a moment to register the information, but something clicked in his mind. Eyes softening, Remus hugged Dee closer.

"Something must be really wrong, then," he whispered, "Like, shark eating your bum kinda bad." Roman rolled his eyes at the comparison, but his heart still clenched at seeing the situation fully dawn on his twin. He nodded his head, and took his brother's hand.

"Don't fear, brother, Logan will know what to do. He always does." Remus nodded.

"Yeah…we can waterboard Dee later."

"Wha - no! We're not waterboarding anyone!"

"…Rack?"

"Rack? What is - oh sweet Neptune, you're talking about the stretching device aren't you?"

"What else do you use a Rack for?"

"No torture!"

"…Guillotine?"

"Now you're just suggesting murder, my twin reaper." Remus grinned.

"No - the finger ones! Dee would be into it."

"Falsehood," Logan interjected. Both twins turned to the serious figure, noting the stress appearing on his usually stern face. He sighed, "Interrogations aside, the hospital confirmed my suspicions. Dee needs to go to the hospital, _now_."

Both twins jumped up at the news - being careful of the unconscious male between them. Immediately, the three began moving around the room in unison, following Logan's instructions - Roman left unspokenly to pick Dee up. Remus helped get the shorter's jacket back on, and even dressed his twin too. Roman could have done without the violent grabs at his body as his brother treated him like a doll, but the consideration was appreciated.

Opening the front door for the team, Remus tilted his head, "What's wrong with him? Is he dying?"

"No, and I'm not entirely sure," Logan admitted, grabbing his car keys. He motioned for the brothers to exit, and as soon as his boyfriend locked the door behind them he continued, "But seeing that his condition was much worse than I imagined, it's not hard to come to the conclusion that this could be injury related."

"How?" Roman asked, following the taller down the hallway and to the elevators. Logan took a moment to compile his thoughts.

"Many things could have arisen since his release from the hospital. Poor self-care towards his injuries, improper diagnosis, weakened immune system bringing on illness, an unrelated sickness or additional injuries since release from the hospital. There are many factors to consider."

"…So, he's dying," Remus concluded. Logan sighed.

"Falsehood."

~oOo~

The car ride to the hospital was awful. Being in a vehicle with the twins on any day was stressful due to constant fighting, yelling, and never ending dramatics. With Logan they tended to behave more, but this ride was the exception. The entire drive was filled with panic from Roman and gruesome, unhelpful comments from Remus. Logan tried his best to concentrate on the road, but his eyes constantly found their way to the rear view mirror where Roman sat with Dee propped up beside him. The unconscious member occasionally made a sound, or moved to get closer to Roman, but otherwise too deep in sleep to be awakened now. It was a small relief - Logan didn't need more distracting from his driving.

To make matters worse, they all knew they had to call Patton.

"Well, I don't want to do it," Roman pouted, "What do I even say? 'Oh, yes, hello Patton. Your brother may be dying, could you come hither please?'"

"That is ridiculous," Logan reprimanded, "Telling him the truth would be optimal."

"I'll do it! I'll call!" Remus volunteered, bouncing in the passenger seat. Logan shook his head.

"You'll only frighten him."

"It'll be funny, though, and we all need a good laugh! It's the best medicine, you know?"

He sighed, "No, but if you promise to refrain, I will put the phone on speaker. Does that sound fair to you?" Remus grinned devilishly.

"Will you spank me if I don't?"

"No, but if you behave I will - this one time - allow Section Three, Article Five of our Relationship Agreement to be ignored during our next public outing." The twin's eyes lit up like Christmas lights, and his smile widened. He then said something in Spanish so lewd Roman would never dare repeat it. He wished his ears were cut off before his brother even voiced it. Logan - cheeks dusted in pink - did as he said and called Patton through the car's stereo. He then gave a knowing look to Roman through the rear view mirror.

"_Logan!_" Patton's cheery voice answered on the other line. The occupants of the car were silent for a moment, both Logan and Roman daring the other to speak first through their eyes alone.

"Greetings, Patton," the taller relented.

"_How've yeah been? We talked this morning, you know!_"

"Yes, and…well, I'm afraid an issue has arisen."

"_Oh? Did something happen?_" Logan pressed his lips into a thin line, and Roman knew that the other expected him to speak.

Taking a deep breath, the twin hesitantly spoke, "Uh, hey Pat."

"_Roman? What's up kiddo, did everything go okay today?_" Roman's heart squeezed at the mention of the audition. In his peripheral he could see his brother glancing at him, the same question in his eyes. Roman didn't have the heart to confess the truth, no matter how noble the cause may have been.

So, he lied, "Great. It was - uh…" he took in a breath, "Listen, Padre, something's wrong. It's - uh…It's about Dee." There was a pause.

"…_Dee?_" the other questioned, hesitantly.

"Yeah, he's - uh…he's with us."

"_Wha - Really? What's going on? You guys are really freaking me out._" Remus fidgeted in his seat, clearly wanting to interject, but whatever Logan promised him kept his lips sealed.

Logan, sighing in frustration, finally stepped in, "It seems his injuries were worse than we thought, Patton. We are taking him back to the hospital as we speak."

"_What?!"_ Patton exclaimed, "_What do you mean worse? Is he dying? Oh God, why didn't he - why - I don't -"_ A distant, muffled voice spoke on the other line. Roman recognized Virgil's tone trying to console the panicked man. He could also hear Patton trying to explain what was happening to the other, though he was too incoherent to understand.

"Patton," Logan called, "I can give you directions to the hospital if you need it. I would advise you to come fill out forms for him, since you are the only one who knows all of his information. Emile - to my understand - is out of town, but please contact him as well."

"_Yes! Of course! We're on our way!_" Remus snarled at the news, and Roman couldn't help but feel dread at the conflict he knew would arise. Patton would no doubt bring Virgil with him, and though Roman absolutely adored his emo friend, the falling out between Patton and Dee was because of him. Inviting him to come to the hospital felt insensitive to Dee. However, they couldn't exactly stop him since Patton was inviting him, and Patton _was_ family of the patient.

Logan's voice tuned Roman back into the conversation. "We will see you shortly," the taller said, just finishing giving directions to the other man. After a quick 'goodbye', the call ended.

Remus huffed and crossed his arms. Looking to the back seat, he gave Dee a twisted grin, "Don't worry, Sweet and Slimy, Virgie's not allowed to break your heart again." Roman hugged Dee a little closer.

No one else spoke for the rest of the drive.

Logan soon pulled into the Hospital's drive way, immediately stopping in front of the ER's doors. Remus and Roman both exited at the same time - the later carrying Dee once again - and ran into the building. They spoke to the person directly inside, and after getting directions followed the signs to the waiting area and front desk of the ER. There were a few people standing in line in front of them, so they reluctantly waited.

Roman glanced at his brother nervously, whispering, "Do you know what to do?" Remus shrugged.

"Nope."

"Great, wonderful." They both internally wished Logan wasn't parking the car.

Feeling Dee curl closer to him, Roman looked down at his arms. One big brown eye blinked up at him. The twin's heart soared at seeing his friend awake, but he didn't have the chance to ask how the smaller felt before they were called over to one of the nurse's available. Walking to the specified desk, Roman placed Dee into the chair provided before turning his attention to the lady across from them.

"Hello," the nurse greeted. Training her eyes on Dee, she asked, "Can you tell me your name?" Dee blinked at her, and let out a laboured breath.

He didn't answer, though, and Remus took that as his cue to speak, "His name's Janus Picani, and he was here a while ago!" Roman blinked surprised at his brother, an unintentional snort escaping his lips before he could slap a hand over his mouth.

Janus? _That's_ Dee's name? He sounds like a middle school librarian! Wait - where the hell did the name _Dee_ come from? Janus doesn't even have a 'D' in it!

The nurse narrowed her eyes at Roman's outburst, but nodded her head regardless, eyes flashing between the three of them as she typed on her computer. She asked for a couple other bits of information about Dee that Remus luckily knew. Roman only jumped in when prompted about the situation once more, "He's been acting weird all day! He's - uh, what's the word Logan used? Delusional! And he collapsed earlier and has a fever and Logan freaked out - and if Logan freaks out it must be bad!" The nurse cocked a brow at his dramatics, but kept typing regardless.

"Are either of you family to the patient?" she asked.

"Nope!" Remus declared, immediately. Roman deflated, fearing they might not be allowed to stay with Dee - _Janus_ \- if they weren't family. He opened his mouth to argue they were close friends, but a quiet voice interjected.

"Boyfriend." All three's eyes snapped to Dee. The male was leaning against Roman's side, eye half-lidded. Remus grinned at the response.

"Yeah, they're totally dating!" he agreed, pointing to his brother. Roman's face flushed red, sputtering nonsensical sounds.

"Two years," Janus added, letting his eye fully close and relaxing into Roman's touch. The other's wide eyes stared down at him in disbelief. Roman didn't know what to say. It was a complete and utter lie…but it would give him hospital access. Did Dee want that? He could have said anyone's name - claimed anyone was his boyfriend - including Remus - and the nurse wouldn't know the difference. But he implied it was Roman.

Roman wasn't going to pass up such an opportunity. "Y-Yes!" he proclaimed, "Two whole magical years!" The nurse narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything on the matter.

"Please take a seat over there, someone will come shortly. Take these forms with you," she instructed, pointing to the waiting area before handing a clipboard to Roman. Remus accepted it, and the two went to where they were told - Roman taking care of Janus once more. They coordinated themselves to sit on either side of their friend, and there they waited.

Logan arrived shortly after, and so did a stretcher with a Doctor and a couple of nurses. The professionals laid Dee onto the bed, and allowed the three guests to follow them to the designated ward. Once there, the Doctor evaluated their friend. Roman wasn't able to keep up with the terms and language the Doctor used in assessing Janus's vitals and state. So, he just stared, awkwardly looking around when they poked Dee with the IV needle. Logan was the one who answered most of the Doctor's questions, with some unhelpful comments from Remus as well.

After the preliminary testing was done, they were left alone.

Relaxing into the chair provided, Roman let out a long sigh, "That was a lot of science mumbo jumbo." Logan adjusted the tie around his neck as he paced around the small curtained area to stretch his legs.

"It was not. It was crucial information about Dee's well being."

"Don't you mean _Janus_," Roman corrected, throwing his hands in the air, dramatically, "Like, how is that even _close_ to Dee?" Logan gave a thoughtful expression.

"I do not know the reasoning behind the name change, but considering both Patton and Emile use it perhaps it is a name he doesn't want to associated with."

"Nah," Remus waved, dismissively, as he sat in the only other available chair. Being on the other side of Dee, the twin looked across at his brother with a smug smile, "You just got be close enough to hear it!" Roman pouted at that. Was he not close to Dee? He thought…

"What did the Doc say?" Remus asked, moving his attention to his boyfriend.

"Nothing we don't already know," Logan answered, "Dee's facial wound is more serious than we thought and he has other minor injuries related to the crash. Such as bruising, cuts, etc."

Roman bit his lip, nervously, "Is he going to be alright?"

"They are still running tests. Until we get the results, it is undetermined."

Remus hummed, "So, he's dead." Logan sighed.

"Falsehood."

The three fell into a steady rhythm of both silence and small talk after that, waiting for something to happen. When a figure appeared in front of them, they had hoped the Doctor had returned.

They hadn't.

It was Patton, and he was distraught.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun duuuuun. Conflict on the horizon? I think so :)


	3. Tension

I'm sorry this took so long to update! Like **wow**. Usually it wouldn't have taken this long, however this story had a really weird flow to it that I've never had happen before and it was really getting to me. I've literally spent all this time trying to re-write what I have done to get it to flow like any of my other stories. It's really weird - I've written other Sanders Sides stories before - that will be coming out soon - and none of them have this issue. Luckily, I have an editor to work on this with - however, by the time I'm done with the editor more time will pass. So, I've decided to put up my re-writes (the ones not done by the editor) for now, and continue on. I'll just put up new versions of the chapters when the editor **is** done.

So, I'd suggest re-reading the first two chapters. Not much has changed, but there are some. Like Deceit's name. I've updated it so it's Janus, however he still goes by Dee for deceiving purposes - which will be explained later in the story.

Enough with all of that, enjoy! I'll actually be working on this story again :)

**Warning: Inappropriate and disturbing language/imagery (from Remus, let's call a Spade a Spade here).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sanders Sides' or any other content created by Thomas Sanders or his Team.**

* * *

**The Reaching Hand**

Chapter III

~Tension~

Having just arrived at the hospital, Patton was relieved to be paired up with a nurse near instantly to be taken to his brother - it was the one saving grace that eased his anxiety. The whole drive over he had been trying to convince himself that everything would be fine - a hospital visit was just a precaution! Dee was fine. He couldn't have lied _that_ badly…right?

It was that one piece of denial that held his emotions at bay - that kept him together…but as soon as he saw Logan in the distance…a flood gate opened.

**He couldn't do this.**

No. No, he could. He could do this. He could…

His legs started running without permission, pulling him forwards towards the curtained room his friend was in while Virgil chased after.

"Dee!" he cried, bursting into the room in a frantic flurry. His whole body froze when he saw his brother…and a horrified gasp escaped his lips. He had hoped beyond hope that Janus didn't lie to him. He told himself that his brother wouldn't lie about something so serious…especially to family. He thought his brother trusted him enough to confide when he was hurting.

He never felt more blind in his life.

Patton didn't notice his breaths were coming out in shallow gasps until Logan stepped into view. It was a jarring change of imagery - one that snapped him out of his daze - but even with the black of his friend's shirt, and the blue of his tie, the vision of Janus's bandaged face still burned into his eyes.

He couldn't unsee it.

Roman felt his heart sink at Patton's reaction. It was hard to watch his friend break down at the mere sight of his brother. He could barely stomach it, and unconsciously he took Dee's hand in self-comfort.

It took a bit of strength, but Roman managed to take a deep breath and look towards his twin instead. A frown gracing his lips at what he saw. Remus seemed a little _too_ pleased at the scene in front of him, especially towards Virgil's drained face.

Said male stepped forward, "What the hell," he murmured, almost in disbelief. Remus's face shifted.

"_That's _what you're going to say?" he questioned, eyes narrowing. Virgil met his glare with a frown, and it gained Logan's attention.

The later quickly cut in, "The Doctors are currently running preliminary tests. We are unsure of his condition other than what symptoms we've seen - delusion, fever, etc."

Patton wiped at his tears as he forced himself to move towards the bed. "Janus?" he called, barely over a whisper. The lack of response shook him, and he collapsed against the mattress. He could barely keep his whimpers in as he gently placed a hand over Roman's - the one holding Dee's. The twin felt his heart clench, knowing he needed to move to let Patton reach his brother…but there was a small selfish part of him that didn't want to let go.

Roman had started this nightmare hours before, and slowly he felt like he was being pulled away from Dee and replaced. Not that this was a moment for him to be selfish - this was about his friend's well being, after all! - but…his brain still whispered that maybe the reason Janus told the nurse they were dating was because he didn't want anyone else there.

He didn't the first time, clearly.

Still, Roman reluctantly slid his hand out and let Patton reach his brother. It hurt to not have Janus within grasp, but he knew he had to step back and give space. It was something Remus surely wouldn't do.

Virgil slowly moved to stand behind their paternal friend. "What the hell happened to him?" he asked. Logan shook his head.

"We don't know."

Patton sniffled, turning to look at Virgil, "Call Remy. He knows."

"Actually," Roman cut in, hesitating when his friend's watery eyes snapped to him, "He - uh…doesn't."

"What?"

"DeeDee lied," Remus sang, unhelpfully. Roman glared at his twin, but he doubt it had any effect.

A distressed sound escaped Patton's lips as gripped Dee's hand tighter, pressing it against his chest. Roman tried to smile comfortingly, "Don't worry, Padre. We'll figure it out, we always do." Patton just shook his head.

"I'm a terrible brother," he cried, "I'm a horrible, _horrible _human being." A small chorus of denials came from his friends as Virgil quickly reached forward and wrapped his arms around the shorter's shoulders.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, you are," Remus countered, eyes staring unblinkingly at the two. Virgil shot him a glare as Patton tried to hold in a sob. Logan could only sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Remus, please."

"No." The air thinned. Remus was many things, but one thing he never did was fight Logan. He whined and complained if he didn't get his way - he may have even threatened Logan before their relationship started. However, it was clear that Remus liked his boyfriend taking control - he found amusement in it. He never stood his ground against Logan, not seriously.

That changing seemed twice as frightening.

Logan blinked in surprise. He could see there was a crazed look in Remus's eyes, and the tense way he sat on the edge of his chair made him look like a feral animal ready to strike. Logan suddenly regretted not giving more attention to his partner - Remus clearly wasn't okay. Slowly, he said, "Remus, we're in a hospital. Please don't start an unnecessary fight."

"Why not?" the twin countered, tilting his head at an uncomfortable angle. Piercing eyes shifted from Patton to Virgil, "Dee doesn't even want you here." Patton sucked in a sharp breath at the accusation as Roman's mouth fell open.

Virgil, however, found strength to respond, "What would you know about what Dee wants? Last I checked no one's seen him in God knows how long, otherwise he wouldn't be here. Unless you're saying you knew about this all along and let him get like this - not like that would be surprising." Remus snarled, shooting up from his seat so fast his chair crashed to the ground. Scrambling on all fours, he crawled across the bed and stuck his face as close as he could to Virgil's - being careful not to hit Janus in the process.

"Shut your face before I cut off your ears and eat them like nachos!" he sneered, earning all the horrified sounds from the two weakest links. Virgil only shrunk at his words, pulling his hood over his head in discomfort.

"Seriously? Can you _not_?"

"Not what? Think about **all** the ways I can chop you up and turn you into sushi?"

"Remus, enough," Logan cut in, stepping closer. His boyfriend didn't listen, blink, or even acknowledgement that he spoke. The tension in the room only grew.

Virgil looked ready to quit at that point, hugging his arms around his torso as though that would block out the imagery and threats Remus sent his way. Still, his anger outweighed, and he snapped back, "Would you stop? Seriously, the hospital's gonna probably kick half of us out cause we're crowding Dee, and you know what? You're probably gonna be the first one to go cause you're bothering Patton." Remus let out a deep, gargling sound.

"I'd like to see you **try **and get rid of me, **Virgin**."

"Easy! **You're not family**," Virgil held his gaze, "And family gets priority visit."

The silence that filled the room was deafening. Logan hesitated by the two's sides, unsure if he should move and unintentionally provoke his boyfriend, or step back and risk the fight becoming physical. Patton could only remain frozen, sitting too close to either of the male's to easily slip away, though Roman had edged just a bit closer in protection.

Remus just stared. He stared, body shaking with barely controlled rage as he fought against his own instincts to just _**rip Virgil apart**_. He didn't care if he was dragged away by security, it would be well worth it to destroy his old friend.

But, was that more important than staying by Dee's side? No. Never. Nothing was more important right now than Dee. Not Virgil, not Logan, not anyone. He had to stay with Dee. He had to.

So, without any control over the unhinged tone in his voice, he said, "None of you are family. I don't care who's legs you came out of, Dee's **my** family, and I'll feed your limbs into a **garburator **before I let you get in my way. I will _relish _in your tears after **my **danger noodle wakes and sees you here. Then, we'll see who's 'family'," with a quick jab of his thumb towards his brother, he added, "And the nurse thinks they're dating, so fuck you." All eyes snapped to Roman in shock as the twin's face flushed red.

"Roman?" Patton breathed, disbelief in his tone, "Are you?" Roman quickly held his hands up in defense.

"Of course not!" he quickly dismissed, "Wh - Why would I - I mean I would _never_ \- I mean, not _never_, but - I - uh, he's my - uh, we're not - uh…"

Virgil threw his hands in the air, "Why the hell would you tell them that?!"

"I didn't!"

"**Janus **did," Remus grinned. The name struck a cord inside Virgil, and he visibly flinched. Logan took the small moment of silence to place a hand on his friend's shoulder, moving him back as the taller took his place.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough. Remus, _please _settle down."

"Or what?" the shorter challenged.

Logan narrowed his gaze, not backing down even when those around him stiffened, "I'm not your enemy, Remus. I understand you're upset, however, if an employee sees you acting this way you _will_ be removed." Remus snarled at his words, but acceptance started to show in his eyes - though reluctant. Slowly, he shifted back towards his seat, possessively taking Dee's hand again and staring at Logan with icy eyes. Logan never felt more disconnected from his boyfriend, and it made his chest ache. He wasn't familiar enough with the feeling to know what it meant, but he imagined it was a form of distress. An unhappiness at having such a look directed towards him.

Taking a deep breath, the taller tore his eyes away and turned towards his friends, "I think it would be beneficial to us all if we made matters clear. First of all - Dee is injured, and from minor investigations he did not inform anyone of the extent of his injuries. Second - there are unresolved tensions between members in this room. However, I think it is important for us all to remember the priority here: Dee - or, rather, Janus. We are here for him, and everybody here cares about his well being or they wouldn't be here. So, it would be in everyone's best interest if we can find civil ground to stand on until Dee is well again. Does that sound fair?" Virgil and Remus glared at each other, but neither disagreed with Logan despite the temptation.

Patton shakily stood from his chair, turning to face the group. He could barely hold a gaze with any of them, but he tried, "If…If this going to be too much…we're only supposed to have two people in here - maybe three. Maybe…we can rotate?"

Logan felt a bit of tension leave his shoulders at the suggestion. With an edge of relief in his voice, he nodded, "That would be wise." However, as good of an idea it might have been, no one moved a muscle. Eyes shifted between each of them, and the two primary rivals were sending death glares to each other.

Sighing, Logan knew he'd have to take the initiative. Turning to Virgil, he said, "If you wouldn't mind, Virgil, I'd like to speak with you in private. I have questions that I'm hoping you can answer, and I can fill you in on anything you don't already know." The younger's eyes immediately flickered to Remus, and was met with a shit eating grin. Virgil was ready to refuse right then and there, knowing this was a ruse to get him away from Dee and to give Remus satisfaction. But, he hesitated when Patton placed a gentle hand on his arm, pulling his attention to his roommate.

"I'll - uh, fill out Dee's forms, and then come get you when I'm done? It'll be time to switch by then, right?" the father figure suggested, looking to the twins at the end hoping they'll agree. Roman's heart immediately sank and Remus had his mouth open ready to protest.

Before he could, Logan cut in, "That seems _absolutely_ fair. Half hour to an hour increments, and then we switch - unless other circumstances prevent so, such as courtesy to one another." His boyfriend narrowed his eyes at him, but Logan pointedly ignored it. Instead, he looked to Patton, "The forms are resting beside Roman on the floor. Now," he turned to Virgil, "Shall we?" Virgil reluctantly nodded, refusing to glance at anyone as he followed his friend out of the room.

When they were out of sight, Patton let out a long sigh and collapsed into the available chair beside Roman. The twin hesitantly placed a hand on his knee, "You okay, Pat?" The older plastered on a smile.

"Oh yeah. You know me, just getting emotional is all," he dismissed. Sniffling, he hesitantly turned his head towards Remus. Lip trembling, he whispered, "Does he really not want me here?" Remus blinked owlishly, tilting his head as he processed what was asked.

Then, shrugging, he relaxed his elbows against the bed, "I dunno - probably not. Just wants Ro-blow over there." He grinned devilishly at this brother's flushed face.

Roman sputtered, "Wha - Nuh - I -"

"Roman and DeeDee sitting in a tree~"

"Shut it, you nasty fiend!" he cried, crossing his arms with a huff. Patton glanced between the two, uncertain of what to say.

"Who - um…" he hesitated, "Who found him?"

Roman hesitated, "I did."

"Oh…Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Friend. Nothing a dashing hero like me can't handle!" he smiled. Patton returned the gesture, albeit smaller.

Taking his friend's hand in his, the paternal figure asked, "How was the audition?" Roman stiffened, face draining of colour.

"Oh, uh…" he paused, glancing between the two pair of eyes watching him, "Great. Flawless." It didn't sound confident, and neither seemed to believe him, but Patton didn't push it. Instead, he offered a small smile and patted the younger's hand. Remus, too, stayed surprisingly quiet, though his eyes narrowed in on his twin with an expression he couldn't quite place. Before his brother could spontaneously decide to call him out for his lie, Roman cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about all of this, Padre."

Patton waved a hand, "You didn't do this."

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"I know," his voice wobbled, and his shoulders curled in, "…I just want him to be okay." Roman brought an arm around the other's body and pulled him into a gentle side hug.

"He will be. Nothing can knock down such a mighty stead."

Remus scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "How 'bout a dumpster truck? Or a baby gun? Or a knife, a cliff, a vine, a noose, a bag, a fork, a cup, a stick-"

"I wasn't asking!" his brother snapped. Patton shuttered at the suggestions, no matter their 'mildness'.

"A spoon," a quiet voice added. All eyes snapped to the source of the sound - the previously unconscious member. Janus's visible eye was open, and he was gazing half-lidded in Remus's direction. The younger twin's eyes lit up, a smile stretching across his lips as he shoved his face as close as he could to his friend's.

"Yeah! To gouge out eyes or eat flesh or stick up noses or stab shoulder muscle spaces!"

"Remus!" Roman cried as Patton made another distressed sound, trying to cover his ears. Dee just blinked at the twin.

"What?" he mumbled, confused. Remus waved a hand.

"Don't worry, Tweedle Dee, you did good!"

"Oh, okay," Dee conceded, getting more comfortable in his spot. Patton shifted closer, trying to lean to gain his brother's attention.

"Dee?" he called, hopefully. Dee's gaze shifted, and he stared at the other. Patton gave a trembling smile, eyes watering but he held it back, "Hey, Bumble Dee, how do you feel?" His brother stared at him for a long moment, completely unresponsive. Patton's heart clenched at the look, fear gripping him that his own family didn't want him there. Despite the pain, he tried his best to keep talking, though with more emotion in his voice, "The Doctor's going to fix you right up, Dee! So, you don't have to worry, okay? I'll be here, a-and if you don't want me here t-then Ro and Rem are here, a-and-"

"Patton?" Patton paused, blinking owlishly down at his brother. He opened his mouth, but hesitated.

"Uh…yeah," he answered, awkwardly, brows furrowing. Shifting a bit closer, he brought Janus's hand to his chest and held it tight, "Yeah, I'm right here, Dee." Dee's gaze shifted lazily from his brother to Roman. The twin's heart squeezed at the sudden attention.

"Uh - hey, Friend. You okay?" he asked, slowly. Janus didn't answer, instead moving his gaze back to Patton, and then to Remus. Remus's smile widened, a weird naturality to it that was oddly comforting. Roman envied his twin's ability to stay calm in the face of trauma, it was truly impressive.

"Rem," Dee whispered, and Remus moved even closer.

"Right here!" A ghost of a smile tugged at Dee's lips.

"It's dark." Remus's smile immediately fell. He blinked, eyes painfully wide. It lasted only a second before his facade returned, the twin nodding his head as a new, forced smile replacing the old.

"Okay," he answered, as though it were a request. Hugging Janus's hand a little closer, he said, "You shoulda just said so sooner, Mr. Lied!" Dee made a small sound in response - a somber one - before his eye closed once more, falling back into unconsciousness.

Silence fell…

…until Patton cried out in distress. "He's dying!" Roman jumped at the sudden sound, holding his hands up in defense.

"He's not dying!"

"He said it's going dark!"

"I told you," Remus sang, though it didn't hold the same weight as it did before. Roman frowned at his twin, but decided to address his friend first.

"Calm down. It's gonna be okay, Daddy Day Scare."

"I know, I know," Patton cried, flopping his head onto Roman's shoulder, "I'm trying! I'm trying…" The younger sighed, patting the other's back. Letting his friend soak his vest in tears, he tried to think of what to say next.

Roman's eyes wandered to his own brother, and his frown deepened. Remus was starting to fidget - eyes glued to Dee as his leg bounced on the spot, face twisted in an unreadable expression and his smile so fake it might as well have been slapped on a doll.

It was disturbing, to say the least.

But, before Roman could question his well being, the Doctor returned. Patton was quick to introduce himself to them, and gave permission to speak freely with the twins there. The Doctor obliged, "I need to unbandage his wound to check for infection. This could be quite gruesome - it _is _still healing. If any of you are light stomached, or at risk of fainting, I'd suggest waiting outside." The three looked to one another.

Remus smirked, "Well, I'm fine!" Roman swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath as he tried to steal himself.

"A Prince is always brave," he pronounced, though without the confidence he was hoping for.

Patton just awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "I want to be here for my brother, but…I'm kinda weak stomached." The Doctor nodded in understanding.

"It'd be best if you stepped out during this, then." Patton nodded, standing and turning towards the twins.

"I'll - uh, go get Logan. He should probably be here to remember everything. And I'll - uh, fill out these forms," he offered, picking up the clipboard from where it laid on the floor. Roman nodded, waving goodbye to his friend as the older shuffled out of the room. The twin then took another deep breath, eyes glued to the Doctor as he moved to stand beside Dee. As the man started to unravel the wound, Roman braced himself.

He wasn't able to keep his composure.

If the horrible scarring wasn't gruesome enough, the immediate and overwhelming smell of infection left Roman gagging. He was unable to stop his stomach from churning, or from keeping the lightness out of his head. He had to be escorted to the waiting room while Remus happily stayed behind.

Roman collapsed into the chair beside Patton, clinging onto the small bucket they gave him. He let out a long, distressed whine as his friend patted his back. "You really should have come out, kiddo," Patton smiled, sympathetically.

"Thought I could do it," Roman groaned, "For Dee, you know?" His friend nodded.

"You tried, and that's what Heroes do, right?"

"Yeah…" he sighed, slumping down his seat.

A distant whistle drew his attention. "Wow, Princey," Virgil grinned, approaching with a tray of coffee in hand, "What happened to you?"

"I'm not my brother," Roman huffed, as though it were a viable answer. Virgil accepted it, offering him one of the free cups.

"Any updates on…you know?" his friend asked, passing the drink labeled 'Hot Chocolate' to Patton. Roman shrugged, shaking his head lightly as he held his cup gingerly in his hands.

"Infection, I think…but I dunno."

"Shit," Virgil cursed, brows furrowing as he sat down, "Didn't think Specs was right."

"Wha - Logan knew?"

"Yeah, one of his 'hypothesis'."

"Huh…"

"But, I mean, he'll be okay, right? Dee?" No one answered. Patton curled his legs up onto his seat, hugging his hot chocolate close to his chest.

"Dee will be fine," he whispered.

Virgil hesitantly nodded, "Right…Yeah, I mean, I'm freaking out, but - yeah. Dee's too stubborn - he'll be okay." Roman sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't want to even think about the situation - especially if it got worse. He was already worried out of his mind.

A warm hand rested over his, and his eyes flew open. Patton had a soft smile on his lips as he gripped the younger's hand.

"You've had a long day. If you want to go home…"

"No," the twin denied, a little too quickly. His face flushed as he quickly cleared his throat, "I'm staying. Dee's my friend and I'm not abandoning him."

"You're not abandoning him. We're all here," Virgil retorted, sipping his coffee, "If you need a nap or something…"

"I'm fine," Roman repeated, more firmly. He had no intentions of leaving Dee now, not after everything he went through today. He was staying until he knew without a shadow of a doubt his friend was okay. Patton's eyes were concerned, but he didn't press the matter further. There seemed to be a sense of understanding in his irises - and maybe a small tease to his smile. Roman pointedly ignored it.

The trio waited, talking mildly among themselves until news arrived. It appeared with Logan, walking towards them from the ward Janus was in while adjusting his glasses. When he got close enough, he reported, "It was, indeed, an infection."

"Yeah, we figured," Virgil mumbled, offering the final drink to his friend. Logan graciously accepted it, letting out a tired breath.

Patton sat up in his chair, "Is Dee gonna be okay?" The taller nodded.

"Yes, they were able to clean the entirety of the infection. He's resting now, and has to stay here for observation for at least twenty-four hours - unless told otherwise. Other than that, he is alright. His fever should go down, which would get rid of the delirium. I'm sure he'll wake sooner than later." The other three shared a sigh of relief.

Virgil gave a small smile to Patton, "See? Dee's gonna be okay." The smaller nodded.

"I'm glad they could take care of it," he sniffled, wiping at his eyes, "That it wasn't worse."

Logan took a seat in the closest, available chair, "Yes, he was lucky the infection wasn't in a worse state."

Roman let out a long breath, running a hand over his face to help bring himself out of his daze before standing. Looking to the newcomer, he asked, "I'm guessing my brother's still there?"

Logan nodded, "Yes. I told him I'd only be a moment, and that I would come back with whoever would like to return. The bandages have been replaced, so there's no fear of further physical discomfort for any of you." Roman hesitated, glancing at the group. He had got up with the intention to return to Dee, but if they were only still allowed three in there…

It was clear everyone had the same thought as they all looked at each other awkwardly. Logan was the first to speak, "We should probably talk about our rotations. Dee will be moved into a proper room soon enough which can hold more visitors, but until then…"

Virgil raised a nervous hand, his shoulders immediately hunching at the attention, "I'm pretty sure Pat being there is unspoken. But - no offense - I barely got two seconds with Dee." Roman deflated, but could hardly argue.

Logan regarded what his friend said with a small nod. "You have a valid argument. However, I must warn you that I do believe that Remus will not be happy with your presence there."

"Fuck Remus," Virgil grumbled, crossing his arms with a huff. That earned a harder look from the taller.

Logan sat a little straighter, "I understand that you and Remus are having endless disagreements, however he is in the right to be upset. I also agree that you deserve your fair share of time with Dee and that Remus stands in the way of that." Adjusting his tie, he turned his eyes towards Patton, "Have you been able to contact Emile yet?" The fatherly figure blinked owlishly at the question as he registered the sudden attention.

"Oh, no. It keeps going to voice mail, so I just…left a voice mail. I tried, though! A lot!" he defended. Logan motioned for him to calm down.

"It is my understanding that he and Remy are out of town. Perhaps they aren't using their devices?"

Virgil scoffed, "_Remy _not using his phone? Yeah, I bet he stopped going to Starbucks too." Patton wrung his hands nervously around his sweater's sleeves.

"I don't have Remy's number…"

Roman pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I can try calling him, but he never answers." Logan nodded, encouragingly.

"It's worth a try." With a quick bob of his head, the twin stepped aside and pulled out Remy's number. Meanwhile, Logan turned his attention back to Patton and Virgil, "Now, about Remus…"

"He's Dee's best friend," Patton defended, quietly, "I don't want to pull him away, but…" The other nodded.

"He's being hostile to Virgil, and unpleasant towards yourself. I understand he's upset, however this behavior can't continue. We're all concerned for Dee's well being, and he is _your_ sibling."

"What are you suggesting, Teach?" Virgil questioned, "Cause he'd rather shank me in the gut than let me in."

"Falsehood…I hope," Logan cleared his throat, "I believe if we want to make all parties happy we're going to have to compromise. However, if Remus is not in a state to do so, he may need…persuading." Roman's head snapped to the taller, holding the phone by his ear tighter as he made a face.

"I don't wanna hear about you 'persuading' my brother, _Logan_," he warned. Logan's face flushed red at the implication, and the other two giggled at his expression.

"I wasn't implying-" he quickly shook his head, "That _wasn't_ what I had in mind. I was merely perusing the idea of asking Remus to accompany me to retrieve some items for Dee from his home. Such as clothes for tomorrow, toiletries, and any other useful items. That should take up a full rotation and give the two of you a chance to be with Dee uninterrupted." Virgil gave a small smile at the notion.

"Thanks, Teach."

"Wait a Tik Tok," Roman interrupted, narrowing his eyes at Logan, "You're not seriously going to betray my brother, are you? I won't stand for it!"

"I never said I was going to 'betray' him. If I said a word that sounded similar or if my intentions were unclear I apologize," the taller corrected, "I simply plan on having him assist me with other tasks that he is necessary for. For example, gaining access to Dee's apartment."

Patton weakly raised a hand, pouting, "I have a key to Dee's apartment."

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I understand that, but I believe we can all agree that Dee himself would feel more comfortable with Remus retrieving his items than you." Patton deflated at the comment, but didn't argue.

Virgil, to the taller's surprise, snorted, "Not if Remus sets it on fire for no reason." No one disputed the possibility. Instead, Logan nodded.

"I will supervise." Roman ran his hands over his face, giving up on calling Remy at this point.

"Well, Nerd, it was nice knowing you," he patted Logan on the shoulder, "I'll try to stop my brother from dancing on your grave." The taller just rolled his eyes.

"I appreciate the unnecessary gesture."

It was decided, then, that Logan would return to Remus alone to 'make his case', texting with the result should they not see him reemerge in ten minutes time. Logan wasn't sure what to think of the group's weariness of this interaction. His proposition to his boyfriend was reasonable, there was no reason for Remus to refuse. However, he had his own doubts. The twin had always been unpredictable, and sometimes dangerously so. The only thing he could wish for was that today wasn't going to be one of those days.

Arriving back to the small enclosure Dee was kept in, Logan hesitantly entered. Remus was in the same spot as before - beside the bed holding his friend's hand. He was fidgeting, eyes glazed over in a daze and his face one of unnatural worry. Logan paused at the sight, observing the uncharacteristic behavior. He gave himself a moment to reassess the situation before clearing his throat, gaining the other's attention, "Remus."

The twin straightened, eyes lighting up though a fake smile found its way onto his face. "Senpai noticed me!" he giggled. Logan gave a tight lipped smile in return.

"Would you care to accompany me in retrieving some of Dee's personal items? He'll be in here for at least another day." Remus paused, swinging his legs under the chair a couple of times as he stared at Logan in thought.

"Who'll stalk Dee for me?" he questioned, tilting his head.

"The others are here. I believe Patton and Roman are quite eager to return," Logan answered, purposefully leaving Virgil out. Remus wasn't fooled.

"And my Philoso-turd who left Dee in the nine circles?" he asked, innocently. Logan let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Remus," he began, "The journey will take as long as you make it. I fully believe Dee would feel most comfortable with you retrieving his items rather than Patton." Remus bobbed his head in agreement.

"Yeah…but I'm not leaving."

"Remus."

"Logan."

"Please be reasonable."

"I'm not leaving."

"He's in no danger."

"Actually, he is," Remus argued, standing. Logan felt his stomach tighten at the action. His boyfriend was serious despite the smile on his face.

He tried to keep his nerves out his voice, "Virgil would never hurt him, you know that." A shrill laugh from the shorter had him correcting himself, "Physically, anyways. Though I do believe any emotional pain brought on is not from malintent."

"Oh, you make me want to die from laughter," Remus mused, "But I'm still not leaving." Logan pressed his lips into a tight line. He hated when Remus was unreasonable. It was always out of spite and required unnecessary negotiation.

He knew he'd have to present more to sway the unmovable monster.

Taking a deep breath, Logan adjusted his tie in a soothing gesture, "What could persuade you otherwise?" Remus paused, sensing the insinuation. He cocked an eyebrow, grinning.

"What are you offering?" His boyfriend paused, shifting his eyes downwards before meeting his gaze.

"I'm willing to negotiate." Remus tapped his chin in thought before shrugging.

"Nope," he sang. That took Logan by surprise. Any chance Remus got to try something 'fun' and 'new' with his boyfriend he took. This was…truly an unforeseen event.

The twin's smile faltered, "I'm not leaving."

"I'm…quite surprised at your resolve," Logan admitted. Remus shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest. The taller eyed the insecure action wearily, "I…have a suspicion that there is something more to this that you aren't telling me." The twin grinned.

"Yep!"

"And you're unwilling to share it even now?"

"My lips are sealed!" Remus gestured, "I might even wax them shut!"

"Please refrain from such impulses," Logan sighed. He really didn't need a reminder of his boyfriend's tendencies - the tide pod incident was enough.

Tapping his arm in thought, he continued, "There is no doubt that you are concerned for Dee's well being. Is there anything I can do to help ease your troubled mind?" Remus hummed, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"I don't trust Virgie," he said, "I'll leave if Virgie doesn't come in."

"That's something I can't guaranteed."

"Logan," Remus huffed, "You're not listening to me."

"I'm listening to every word you're saying. I understand your concerns, but I must insist that you think of this with an unbiased mind. There are items we need to retrieve for Dee, are you completely unwilling to assist me in that task?" Remus pursed his lips, unhappily. He was silent longer than Logan would have expected, and that made him both uneasy and suspicious.

After a moment, Remus shrugged and took his phone out of his pocket, "Fine, I'll come with you, Lo-Blow." Logan blinked.

"You…will?" The twin hummed.

"_But _I need to make a phone call first." The taller's eyes narrowed. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know when he's up to something - there was a glint in his eyes.

Logan also knew that he had to give trust to gain it.

He pressed his lips into a thin line, debating his next move. "Alright…" he conceded, slowly, "If you insist." Remus's eyes lit up, a more natural smile gracing his face.

"Thank you!" he squealed, jumping up and down, "Oh! And can you watch Dee for me? Private call, you know?" Logan hesitantly nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you," Remus purred, bouncing over to his boyfriend, "And don't blink! I can tape your eyelids if you want."

Logan waved him off, "That wont be necessary."

"Suit yourself," the twin shrugged. Passing by his boyfriend, he hesitated. Logan thought at first that Remus would attempt a public display of affection - as would be expected - but he didn't. The shorter, instead, looked suddenly…lost, as though he wanted to say something he couldn't. His eyes were filled with a complicated emotion his boyfriend couldn't identify. It seemed…sad, though.

Logan stepped forward, moving his hands in a gesture to offer physical affection - an embrace - but Remus stepped back. The twin blinked owlishly at his own actions, fidgeting with the phone in his hand as guilt passed over his features.

He then left without another word.

Logan didn't know how to feel about the small rejection. He just wished he knew what to do.


	4. Complicated Feelings

**Warning: Inappropriate and disturbing language/imagery (from Remus, let's call a Spade a Spade here).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sanders Sides' or any other content created by Thomas Sanders or his Team.**

* * *

**The Reaching Hand**

Chapter IV

~Complicated Feelings~

It took a bit of searching, but Remus eventually found a spot in the hospital far from where his 'friends' might pry - a seating area in one of the other wards. It was ridiculously quiet there, and only a spare person or two walked by, so pretty remote.

Perfect. No one would eavesdrop here…No one would know something's wrong. None of his 'family' noticed so far - and if they did they didn't say anything…dicks.

Though, even Remus had to admit his 'tells' weren't that obvious. He could walk basically the same - the hop in his step missing, but whatever - and he could keep his smile plastered on his face. But he couldn't stay still, and it wasn't from a build up of energy. It was nervous ticks that wracked his body - twitching, leg bobbing, scratching, _shaking_ \- subtle signs that showed he wasn't okay. But it was fine - _he _was fine. He'll be better than fine so that Janus doesn't have to worry…because he always knew when Remus wasn't okay. Dee was good at knowing that kinda stuff - though, to be fair, Remus was known for just yelling his feelings out into the world, so not much of an accomplishment there.

Anyways, point is that this wasn't about him right now. It was about Janus - his best friend, his snake, his bro! One of the only people he gave a fuck about. The person he was slowly being pried away from as though **he** was the problem! No one was on his fucking side! Yet.

Stopping in front of the empty couches, the twin looked down at the phone still clutched in his hands. He had pulled up his recent texts, and was now staring at the top five names.

The first - obviously - was Logan. His boyfriend believed it was more cost efficient to communicate through text, and Remus liked the idea of feeling vibrations in his pocket every time his boyfriend wanted to chat. It was better than listening to some annoying sound every two seconds anyways - he was crazy enough without it!

Next was Roman. He texted his brother constantly despite living together. They tended to use Snapchat more than their messenger app, but for longer messages - like how auditions went, or dinner plans - they texted.

Dee was next on the list. His heart crunched at seeing the last message he sent to his hurt friend, and what it was over. It was a week ago, asking if Janus wanted the twin to come over. Ever since Remus heard Dee was hurt he wanted to sleep over at his friends house every day, or have Dee come live with them for a while. Dee shut down any conversation leading to visitation, or said 'soon'. Remus felt like he should have seen through his friend's obvious walls like glass, but he didn't. He didn't want to admit it, but having Logan around distracted his dark thoughts from dwelling on Dee. His friend was supposed to be honest with him, after all - so if he said he was fine, he was fine!

…

Though the next name on the list was the one he was looking for, he couldn't help glancing at the last one displayed on his phone. Virgil…his old friend. Remus couldn't stop the snarl that left his mouth at seeing the name. He used to love Virgil very much, always wanting to spend time with him. They had quite a bit in common, and the emo was always enjoyable to be around. More importantly, though, was that Virgil made _Dee_ happy. Then he left Dee…and Janus wasn't happy anymore. He pretended to be, put up fake smiles and used his sarcasm more to keep people away. Remus saw through it, though, and so did Remy. They saw he was unhappy, but Dee never took up any offer they made to change that. Maybe he wasn't ready yet - but now, it's gone too far, and Remus needs to bring his best friend back from the edge.

Pressing on Remy's name, he brought up the number and called. They had an agreement between the three of them to only call during emergencies, and they _had_ to answer. If they didn't, they should be dead or have a good excuse.

So, Remy answered, "_Sup, Trash Man? Who's dyin'?_" Despite the smile still plastered on his face, Remus felt like his heart got ripped out and chomped on.

"Oh, just Dee," he answered, tightly.

There was a beat of silence.

"_**What?!**__ How? Wha - hold on,_" his voice was muffled for a moment as he yelled away from the phone, "_Emile! Get in the car, your brother's dying!_" Remus patiently waited, shifting back and forth from the tips of toes to the heels of his feet. After some muffled speaking, Remy's voice came back clearer, "_What happened?_"

"Dee was hit by a car," Remus answered. It wasn't the best answer, since it wasn't like Janus walked onto the road or anything - it was a full on crash - but the details were blurry - and probably fake - and it wasn't that important. What followed _was_, "That was awhile ago. He was fine but then he was all weird and his face got all infected like a zombie so we took him to the hospital cause, you know, he's probably gonna die. But he's okay now, cause he's a zombie and his brains are still there so he's all good. Looks like the rated R version of the Phantom of the Opera, but hey, Roman's a prima donna and wants some D so it works out! Bad news is I'm gonna pop Virgie's brain out soon so please come and guard Dee so I can get him some things."

"_What the hell does that even mean?"_ Remy questioned, annoyed. Before Remus could answer, he was put on hold. When the other's voice was clear again, it sounded more distant. Speaker phone. "_Emile's here. Tell the story right._"

"_Hi, Remus,_" Emile added, sounding strained. A car's engine drowned out his voice a little, but Remus could still hear the two enough.

"Hi," he greeted, "So, Dee's in the hospital."

"_I heard_."

Remy interjects, "_What happened_?" Remus sighs, but starts again.

"So, Dee got into a car accident - but not right now. Like _forever_ ago-"

"_Wha - Why am __**I**__ the last to know?"_

"That's just it, Dead-on-your-feet! He said **you** were with him."

"_Whaaaat_?"

Remus nodded in agreement, "He was probably dying alone in a bed because I didn't know he was lying and he kept saying only one visitor was allowed and that would have been you - but it wasn't you - and he was okay and he'd be out in a day and said he'd let me know when to visit but he kept saying not yet, not yet, not yet, and I listened cause he tells us everything and he wouldn't lie - not to me, not to you, but he did and he said '_it's dark' _and that means he did it on purpose and it's my fault because I didn't see through him and now he's dying because he doesn't care to live and he got hurt and infected and I let it happen and-"

"_Remus_," Emile called, gently. Remus's mouth shut. He could barely keep his body still, trembles shaking him and tempting him to fidget, move, _something_. Anything to distract him from his wandering mind that's conjuring up every possible scene in his head of his best friend _hurt,_ dying alone with no one there - **him **not there.

When Emile spoke again, his voice was shaky, "_Remus, I need you to breathe. Everything's going to be okay_."

"It's not," Remus whispered. He didn't notice his vision starting to blur until tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't keep it in. His heart hurt, and he didn't know what to do. It felt as if everything was on his shoulders, and he was useless to help. The image of Janus looking up at him with that small smile, _confessing_ those words… it replayed in his mind.

'_**It's dark**_**.'**

He needed Remy there. He needed someone he could _trust_ to help, and right now…even Logan didn't feel trustworthy. Especially not if he was willing to let someone that hurt Dee near him when he's in a bad place.

"_Remus_?" a voice called. The twin blinked through his tears. He didn't notice that his friends were still talking to him over the phone. Unable to get his mouth open, he hummed in response. It was quiet, but the others seemed to hear him. Remy said, "_We're an hour away, okay? Can you hold the fort down?_" Remus nodded.

"I'll kill them."

"_Good_."

"_Wha - I don't think that's necessary_," Emile interjected. Remy snorted.

"_Like hell we're gonna let the others just waltz on up in Jay's business as if they weren't the ones who put him there_."

"_Now, that's unfair and a little harsh. Are there conflicts happening? Yes. But just like Zuko had issues with Team Avatar, you can't blame Aang and the gang for the choices Zuko made. In the end, it's up to us to make that decision."_

"_I can't believe you're analyzing your brother's fucked up brain instead of beating up his bullies._"

"_They aren't bullies, and - in my defence - I have no idea how else to cope with this…that, and Remus already offered up violence._" Remus could practically feel the eye roll his friend made through the phone.

Remy turned his attention back to the twin, "_If goody two-shoes Virgil is there, then Patty cakes is too, right?_"

"Yep," Remus popped the 'p'. Remy groaned, though Emile spoke up.

"_You're not giving him a hard time, are you?_"

"Maybe," Remus grumbled.

Remy interjected, "_Damn straight._"

"_Remy-"_

"_Don't 'Remy' me! Are you not hearing what's happening? Janus __**apparently**__ \- and suspiciously! - gets into a car accident, says __**I'm**__ with him - when I'm not! - and then says 'it's dark'? You __**really**__ think having dear sweet Patton and fucking __**Virgil **__there is what he needs?"_

"…_I understand your feelings-"_

"_You clearly don't."_

There was a sigh, "_Remus, do you mind if we call you back?_" Remus blinked for a moment. Then, he nodded.

"Please hurry…"

"_Of course_." Then they hung up. The twin slowly brought the phone away his ear and stared at it. There was a part of him that was glad Remy was on the same page as him - even supporting his violence! But if Emile was good at one thing, it was swaying everyone around him into playing 'nice'.

The male let out a long, shaky breath. He honestly didn't know how long he could hold the fort down. If he got aggressive they could call security on him. They truly don't care about what _Dee_ wants, they care about what _they _want. The law said that family has a right to see the injured patient over friends, and it's not like Remus could legally prove that Janus thought of him as a brother. Until Dee wakes, Remus was powerless. He could try…but Logan was right, he'd probably be forcefully removed.

He didn't know what to do…or risk. He just wished Dee was awake…

~oOo~

Logan sighed, propping his head up with his hand. He had been sitting besides Janus's bed, waiting for his boyfriend to return. He had to admit, concern was blossoming in his stomach for multiple reasons. First, he was concerned for Remus as a whole. He was worried that his boyfriend was taking the news harder than he let on and was trying to keep it hidden. Second, he was worried about Virgil and Patton who were patiently waiting for admittance.

Logan knew that Remus was purposefully stalling - though he wasn't sure if it was to 'buy time', or if perhaps the twin had snuck off to get Dee's belongings so that when he returned there would be no reason to leave, essentially getting his way. Remus was good at being honest, though, so Logan believed it was an unlikely option, but he considered it all the same.

He sighed again, shifting his eyes to look down at his unconscious friend, and then up to the other occupant in the room. Roman - having come to inspect the situation - had joined Logan after giving Virgil and Patton an update. Patton had offered to wait with Virgil until news arrived, but he doubted he'll stay there for long. He honestly didn't know how Patton could possibly have the patience and kindness to give Remus time and space when his brother was involved, but Logan supposed the situation was no longer critical. However, knowing his emotional friend, perhaps he just needed a minute to cry with Virgil. Or, perhaps, he was just nice. Logan didn't know.

Roman was sitting on the other side of Dee's bed, holding his friend's hand and gently humming a soothing tune. He looked tired - resting his head against his folded arm on the bed, eyes half lidded. Still, he refused to move or fall asleep for even a second. True dedication if Logan ever saw it displayed. He admired the clear longing shining in the other's eyes…and it reminded him of his boyfriend.

He sighed again, fixing his glasses and officially gaining the other's attention. "What's up, Teach?" Roman questioned. Logan blinked at him with furrowed brows.

"The ceiling, and then the sky above it," he answered, though a small smirk came to his lips at knowing what the other actually meant. Getting a flat look in response, he continued, "I am adequate, but thank you for inquiring."

"My brother's bothering you, huh?" the twin concluded.

Logan blinked again, "Astute observation."

"Eh, he bothers everyone."

"Not untrue."

"So, what's up? Another fight?"

"Not quite," Logan shifted in his chair, uncomfortably, "It's more of a disagreement…and, perhaps, feeling a disconnect that wasn't previously there." Roman sat up at the confession, brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Logan pressed his lips into a thin line as he tried to think for himself what the issue is. After a moment passed, he slowly continued, "I suppose I am seeing a side of him I have not quite seen before."

Roman narrowed his eyes, "Are you saying you're gonna to break up with him?" The taller's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Of course not! If something I said gave you that impression I apologize, but you misunderstand me."

"Well, it sounds like your not happy with my mashed brotato," the shorter replied, "And I'm gonna have to slay you if you intend on hurting him, willingly or not." Logan stared at him for a moment as he tried to decipher the other's words, putting it into more sophisticated language he could understand.

"I have no intentions on harming him. I just feel as if we have reached a new part of our relationship, one that I'm not entirely sure how to navigate." Roman nodded lightly, relaxing back into his previous position.

"Talk to me, Specs." Logan gave a small smile in gratitude, but didn't immediately answer. He, instead, gave himself another moment to sort through his thoughts - and more importantly tried to come up with terms to describe the complex feelings he couldn't identify.

"It has become clear that Remus has strong feelings for Dee. This isn't new information. However, where Dee fits into Remus's priorities is different than what I initially thought."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"No, however I did not expect Remus to metaphorically draw a border between himself and me as though I intend ill will towards Dee."

"Ah," Roman nearly sang, "You're jealous."

"Falsehood," Logan denied, adjusting his tie, "I have no concerns over Remus gaining romantic feelings for his friend. I imagine if they were going to be in a romantic relationship they would have done so by now, considering how much time they spend in each other's company."

"Nah, you're jealous cause if it was the other way around he'd let Dee help him," the twin countered. The taller contemplated his words, taking them into consideration.

"Perhaps," he conceded, slumping into his chair slightly. Letting out a breath, he continued, "I don't understand why he feels that I am untrustworthy. Did I give him reason to? Does he feel I am a threat? I had thought we had reached a stable portion of our relationship, and that I had gained his trust. This is…clearly not the case." Logan's eyes fell to the floor, "It seems we may be in difference stages of this relationship and need to be…reevaluated." Roman didn't know what to say to that. He didn't expect such a confession from the usually emotionless person in front of him. He also couldn't fathom how anyone could not see his brother's intent clearly. Remus had always been an open book, which made it easier for him to be in a relationship with Logan. There weren't many miscommunications if both were completely honest people. Yet, still, here Logan was, questioning Roman's twin as though Remus was hiding something.

Roman straightened, "Listen, Lo, Remus likes you a lot. He let you stand guard over Dee, right? That's something." He tried giving a comforting smile, "Dee's like part of the family, you know? He's always been there for my bro, no matter what stupid quest he goes on." His mind wandered back to a dark time when college started weighing heavily on his brother. Living separately - and having stress of his own - Roman didn't know that his twin was giving in to more of his impulses as a way to distract himself, or relieve some of his emotional build up. He'll never forget that fated phone call from Dee…and he'll never forget how Dee stayed by his brother's side unconditionally, and has been ever since.

Logan looked at the unconscious male, "I suppose…this a shock for him, then?" Roman nodded slowly, following the other's gaze.

"I think it is to everyone," he answered, "I've never…seen him like this."

"Me neither." Silence fell as they both watched Janus slowly breathe.

Logan tore his gaze away from Dee as a shadow caught his sight. Remus was standing in the doorway, unusually quiet as he played with the phone in his hands. "Remus," he called, gently. Roman's eyes snapped to the door at hearing his brother's name. Remus looked from Logan to Roman, a tight smile stretched across his lips. Logan could instantly identify the red in his boyfriend's eyes, and the dry tear tracks down his cheeks.

He quickly stood from his chair and approached the younger, holding his hands up to show he was no threat. "Remus, are you adequate?" he asked, gently. Remus smiled a little wider.

"Nope!" Logan could feel his heart squeeze at the confession. He opened his mouth, but his throat felt too dry, and any words died on his tongue. What could he say? He was not skilled in emotional language. However, before he could think of a solution, Roman raced by from behind and immediately went to his brother.

Pulling his twin into a hug, he asked, "What happened?" Remus didn't reciprocate, eyes unblinking and wide.

With that smile still on his face, he answered, "Dee's dying, but that's okay. I'm waiting for Remy to call back." Being able to regain himself, Logan quietly adjusted his tie and stepped up beside Roman.

Placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, he said, "Dee is no longer at risk, remember? The doctor informed us that he could be released as early as tomorrow. Though, I am glad you contacted Remy. It's my understanding he is with Emile." Roman took a step back, letting his brother nod in confirmation.

Slowly - and uncharacteristically gentle - Remus took Logan's hand, "Coffee?" Logan blinked surprised, heat rising to his cheeks at the small affectionate gesture.

"You already had one today. You know how you get when you're filled with caffeine," he answered, shakily.

"I'm not leaving till Remy calls," Remus stated firmly, smile still unwavering, "So, are you gonna buy me coffee or not? If you don't come I might just eat Virgie whole, and Patty cakes for dessert." Logan let out a strained breath, Roman beside him shivering at the thought.

"Please refrain from cannibalism." Turning to the other twin, Logan gave a curt nod, "It seems we will be departing. Shall I send Patton for company?" Remus snarled at the suggestion, causing the other two to jump. Roman immediately held his hands up in defense.

"Remus, nice," he commanded. Remus snapped his teeth at his brother, coming a little too close for Roman's comfort.

Logan placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Remus, if it upsets you we'll avoid the waiting area." That seemed to calm the twin down, as he nodded his head with a huff. Guiding the shorter out of the room, Logan cast his other friend a strained expression. Roman smiled sympathetically in return.

Then they were gone, and Roman was left alone to his thoughts.

Letting out a long breath he returned to his seat. There was a lot on Roman's mind - both the safety of Janus, as well as…well, it still hurt to think about his career decision, so he shoved it down. There was no point dwelling on something he can't change.

Instead, he focused on what was in front of him. Dee - _Janus_. It really was a strange name, he wondered why the shorter never used it. There was a lot of things he wondered. Like why Dee never told anyone that half his face was gone. Roman had hoped when he saw the bandages that it was covering mild injuries that would heal and leave minor scars in the months to come. When the Doctor had removed them, it was clear that the damage was far more…permanent.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Janus was in an accident that had permanently scarred him and wouldn't tell anyone. Would the shorter really rather be in a hospital room for God knows how long alone than to have any one of them there? Even Remy? Or Remus?

Or…him?

Roman wasn't going to act like he was as close to Dee as his brother, but…he wasn't going to deny what was between them. There wasn't a moment when Janus walked into a room that his heart didn't start hammering in his chest, and a grin would come to his face. There wasn't anything about Dee that Roman didn't adore - except for his secrets, those were apparently very self-harming. The twin had admired his friend for a long time. He had never considered it being anything other than friendship for the longest time - Janus was with Virgil after all, and Roman had his own escapades. He'd often talked about them with Dee, as Remus would only make disgusting comments about it, and both Patton and Logan didn't give the responses he was looking for. Virgil sometimes did, but Dee was the best at it. He always knew what to say to make Roman smile like a mad fool. It wasn't until Virgil was no longer in the picture that Roman started to feel…differently. Or, at least, entertained the idea.

It was a passing comment, a banter between the two that brought it all to light. "_Oh, Roman, you know you're the fairest of them all."_

"_Ha, ha…you know, Remus and I have the same face."_

"_And?"_

"_You just called him a Trash Goblin."_

"_I have yet to find you in a dumpster at three in the morning."_

"_True, true…I'm just saying…if we look the same…"_

"…_Ah, does my Prince not believe me?"_

"_I'm not saying that - I'm pretty stunning - but, uh…"_

"…_Roman, I'd never look at Remus the way I do you."_

In a more cliche setting, Roman might have just kissed his friend right then and there. Unfortunately, the moment ended with Remus bursting in with dinner and that was that. It wasn't as if they didn't have any other flirty moments with each other - they flirted all the time. But that moment was different…and Roman - the gay fool he was - fell and has been in denial ever since. Not in denial to himself, but to everyone else. He knew where his heart lied…it's just that he couldn't say anything until more time passed for Janus - or he got permission from his brother, as they swore to do so when it came to best friends.

He sighed. Why were things always so complicated?

"…Have we been kidnapped?" a voice asked. Roman's head snapped up at the sound, eyes locking with his friend's. A brown iris met his gaze.

Janus was awake.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun duuuuuuun.


	5. Breaching Walls

I had this chapter ready to go forever ago, but I didn't have an ending. Took WAY too long to figure that out. Ah well, here it is.

**Warning: Inappropriate and disturbing language/imagery (from Remus, let's call a Spade a Spade here).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sanders Sides' or any other content created by Thomas Sanders or his Team.**

* * *

**The Reaching Hand**

Chapter V

~Breaching Walls~

"Dee?" Roman breathed.

"Dee? Who's she? Never heard of her," his friend mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in the bed. Roman wanted to scream. He never felt so happy to hear sarcasm in his life! Dee was looking at him - actually _looking_ at him! The fog from before was subsiding and **Dee was looking at him**!

Roman couldn't stop himself from flopping onto his friend's chest and hugging him tight. Dee made a distressed sound as the air was knocked out of him, but managed to halfheartedly accept the gesture.

"You're okay!" the twin cried.

"Was I not?" Dee questioned, breathless. Roman pulled back just enough to cup his hands around the shorter's cheeks.

"You were _dying_!" he exclaimed, then paused, "I think. You frightened my fragile heart! Don't ever become delusional again, my friend! I don't think our familia can handle it!" Dee blinked owlishly at him. Roman could see his friend trying to process what he was saying - no doubt trying to regain his own memories on the matter. Soon, his eyes softened in understanding.

Glancing around the room again, he said, "You brought me to a hospital." Roman nodded, slowly sliding back into his chair.

"What else could I have done?" he questioned, quietly, "Logan freaked out - and that _never_ happens." Dee huffed out a chuckle.

"That _is_ a frightening thought…"

Silence fell.

The twin fidgeted, not comfortable with the awkward tension starting to fill up between them. Hesitantly, he took his friend's hand in his. Dee glanced at the gesture, but didn't say anything. Roman's heart leaped at the small implication.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Dee hummed in response, raising his free hand to place against his forehead. Feeling the bandages on his face he paused. His eye - for a split second - glanced to Roman, as though a secret had been revealed. Just as quickly a mask of calm replaced it.

"Absolutely _wonderful_," he lied. Roman's lips pressed into a thin line. Looking down at their hands, he held it just a little tighter.

"…You don't have to lie to me, Janus," he said, softly. The air thickened with the name. Roman didn't know what his friend's expression was to the reveal, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Instead, he pressed on, "If…If you ever want to talk about it-"

"Is Remus here?" Dee cut in. The twin blinked up, surprised, before his body sagged at the quiet rejection. He let his head bob in answer, and Janus reciprocated, "Good, I'm not a fan of hallucinations."

Roman sighed, slowly trying to pull his hand back without being obvious, "I can go get him." Dee's eye snapped to him. Hesitantly, he shook his head, fingers tightening around the twins.

"No…Not yet," he mumbled, gaze falling.

"…Are you sure?" The other nodded. "Okay…" The room fell into silence once more.

Janus's eye glanced around the room, observing each item as though searching for something. Roman's brow furrowed, unsure of what the other was looking for. "Does anyone else know?" the shorter soon asked. The twin straightened, his own irises shifting around when Dee fixed him with an intense gaze.

"Uh…yes?" Roman answered, sheepishly. Janus sighed, heavily, sinking into the bed.

"Patton _was_ here," he grumbled, "_Wonderful_."

"He was really worried about you," the taller insisted, carefully, "He didn't want to leave you alone."

"Where is he, then, this _adoring _brother of mine?" Dee challenged, eyes hardening. Roman swallowed thickly, thinking over his next words carefully.

"W-Well," he cleared his throat, "They were - uh…checking your face, and…" He paused when his friend's face drained of colour. The horror and utter realization was crushing. Roman instantly felt the need to backtrack himself, "But the doctor said if we were light stomached to leave the room! So Patton did!" That didn't provide much relief.

The shorter looked down at his free hand. He didn't say anything at first, brows pinching together as his head gave a small twitch. Then, whispering, he asked, "…Did _you_ see?" Roman hesitated. He opened his mouth to answer but immediately bit his lip when he saw how crestfallen his friend was. Slowly, he nodded. Janus squeezed his eyes shut - the gesture too much to witness - as he took in a shuttered breath, "And?"

"And?" the twin echoed, uncertainly. He thought about it, not knowing what he should say - or _could_. He didn't want to be insensitive…but if he wasn't honest, Dee might take the omission - or fabrication - worse than the harsh truth. There wasn't going to be a win to this…so, he said, "It was - uh…something. Pretty infected, and I kinda…threw up."

Definitely not the right thing to say.

Janus tried to keep his expression neutral, but he couldn't hide how absolutely _heartbroken_ he was from his eyes. Roman scrambled to think of something - _anything_ \- to say to comfort him. "But it's okay now!" he blurted, "The infection's gone! You're going to be okay!"

"But my face won't change," Dee stated, barely above a whisper. It was silent. The twin slowly sagged into his seat, processing what was said. It looked bad, but…he hadn't considered that the injury might be more permanent than he imagined. He thought only scars would be left behind - and that technically wasn't untrue - but…he hadn't toyed with the possibility that the left side of his friend's face may remain unrecognizable - _twisted,_ and scarred, and be a staring point for the rest of the other's life.

Roman shivered, "Did the Doctor say that?"

Janus glanced down at their hands, "They said it'll be permanent." The twin's heart panged. He opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't get a sound out. What could he possibly say? Dee shifted under the silence, shaking his head lightly as though Roman had answered, "They've done everything they can. This is it. I'll live with it."

Roman shifted closer, pulling the older's hand closer to his chest. This caught Dee's attention, glancing at the twin with mild surprise. Roman smiled as comfortingly as he could, pushing down the hurt. "You could be nothing more than bones, and you'd still be the fairest of them all, my wonderful snake charmer," he promised. Dee stared wide eyed at him, absolutely stunned. His vision wavered. Roman watched his friend's mouth open and close uselessly as tears started to surface. The twin couldn't stop himself from scooping Janus up into a tight hug, holding him close to his chest as he let the shorter release the emotions that have long been neglected.

~oOo~

Logan sighed. Despite his protests about caffeine, Remus dragged him straight to the small coffee shop in the hospital - not unlike him, but still annoying. The taller had tried reasoning with him along the way - both about the coffee and about Virgil - but it was useless. Remus didn't want to talk.

Logan let out a small huff as he glanced to his boyfriend beside him. They were currently waiting for their respective beverages to be made, and as they did Remus kept his eyes fixated on the counter in front of them, that plastered smile still on his face. Logan wanted to comment on it - or say anything to help pull his boyfriend's mind out of wherever it was - but he hesitated. He knew the twin well, and as soon as the barista announces their drinks Remus will use it as an excuse to cut off the conversation. He had to wait for the right moment…

Logan jolted when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking down, he quietly pulled it out to check.

_Virgil: You at the coffee shop?_

The male's brows furrowed. He supposed Virgil must have seen them heading in that direction. Hopefully the other wasn't expecting him to get more coffee for them as well - everyone's had more than enough.

_Logan: Yes. Why?_

_Virgil: Remus with you?_

Logan's frown deepened.

_Logan: Yes_.

He waited…but no reply came. His brow rose in suspicion, but without further evidence he didn't want to jump to conclusions and alert an already flighty Remus. Speaking of, Logan eyed his boyfriend as the twin went up to get his sugary coffee.

"Are you satisfied?" he questioned, following along as Remus began walking away from the coffee shop. His boyfriend made a sound of confirmation as he handed over the other cup - black tea - to Logan. The taller took it with a sigh.

"Remus," he began, stopping in his tracks. Remus froze at the action, eyeing him with wide eyes. Before his boyfriend could assume the worst, Logan continued, "I'm sorry if this is insensitive - or too forward - but I feel as though I must say something." He took in a breath, "You're not okay. You haven't been since Virgil and Patton arrived - which I understand. I have tried to stay relatively quiet on the matter, and have indulged you in all your decisions _despite_ clearly buying time until Dee awakes." Remus' eyes fell, the male shifting from foot to foot as he began picking at his cup a little _too_ roughly. Logan carefully extended his hand - to offer comfort - but his boyfriend shrunk away.

Dejected, the older receded the offer. "Remus, I'm not angry," he assured, "I just…" Logan paused, thinking over his words, "I want to help you. I want to be there for you - for you to feel safe and comfortable with my help. I know I'm not good with emotions, and I know I was trying to mediate the situation earlier to a peaceful conclusion - which was against your wishes - but it was never my intention to hurt you. I want to be able to help you, to be someone you can talk to about whatever is plaguing your mind. If secrecy is what you wish with your scheme, I will keep it. I just wish you trusted me enough to share instead of using this coffee trip as an excuse to keep Patton and Virgil away from Dee. I know that's what this is, because as long as you're doing _something_ and not giving permission, they can't enter. And since I have the 'ability' to convince you otherwise - as your boyfriend - you believe distracting me will help your cause." Remus didn't answer. Instead, he brought his cup shakily to his lips, biting on the cardboard edge. He didn't move to drink its contents, just ground the cup between his teeth. Logan could see the water building in the twin's eyes - the way his eye lids twitched ever so slightly, his shoulders hunched to his ears, and how tightly he clenched the cup in his hands.

"Remus," he tried again, "What…can I do to change this?" Remus' eyes slowly shifted up to meet his. Logan couldn't read what was going on through the other's head, and he wish he knew if he was doing this right. Patton always told him that if he couldn't identify his feelings, or if it was too complicated to explain, to just say what his body was feeling and - hopefully - the others would know what it is. So, he tried, "Ever since you came back to the room, I've been having a hard time breathing steadily. Any new signs of distraught I see on your face have made the area around my heart clench, leaving an ache the won't leave. It reminds me of the feeling of…uselessness, or perhaps hopelessness? At not being able to relieve you of the stress you're feeling."

"Logan," Remus whined, his voice so quiet and watery. He sniffled, lowering the cup as the tears in his eyes began to gather more dangerously along the edges. "I thought you'd stop me," he whispered, "You…You did it before. You wouldn't let me protect him. They shouldn't be here - _**they shouldn't be here**_."

"Remus," Logan reached out his hand once more, and this time his boyfriend took it. The twin didn't stop there, though, instead collapsing into the older's arms and burying his face into the taller's shoulder, tears finally running free. Logan adjusted to the embrace and held Remus tight. "Remus, I'm sorry I don't have a better solution. We both know that only Dee can make the executive decision, and I know you're trying to stall until then - which is clever - but…I'm not as resolute as you. I don't harbor the same feelings towards Patton and Virgil as you do, nor have I ever felt betrayed by them. I have a harder time saying 'no', or manipulating them to stay away. They are my friends." Remus growled - quiet and huffy.

"Virgie hurt him."

"I know."

"He made Dee cry."

"…I know."

"And Patty wasn't there for him." Logan glanced down at the twin with furrowed brows.

"He tried," he defended, raising a hand to run through the shorter's hair. Remus leaned into the touch, but his tone wasn't soothed over.

"He hugged Virgie instead," he growled, sniffling, "Now they live together and Dee is dying."

Logan sighed, "He's not in critical condition."

"But he was!" Remus cried, stepping back to look up at his boyfriend, "And he didn't tell us! He didn't tell us he was hurt and dying because he thought we didn't care!"

"You don't know that-"

"**I do!**" the twin screeched, earning passerby's attention. Logan raised a hand to try and calm the other down.

"Remus," he named, gently. Remus was panting heavily, his body trembling with barely contained rage and despair. Logan took his boyfriend's hand again, "This is not your fault. You are **here**, and we're going to do our best to make sure Dee makes a full recovery."

"I fucked up my best friend," the twin cried, wiping at his eyes messily with the hand holding his coffee, shaking the contents of the drink enough to spill on the floor despite Logan's attempts to stop him, "I always fuck up. He always knows when I'm not okay, but I didn't! He didn't trust me enough to tell cause he'd rather die than have me help him!"

"Remus, please," Logan pleaded, taking the cup from the shorter's hands, "This is a cognitive distortion. Dee was - as far as we know - in no risk of perishing. He was only injured. Yes, he didn't say anything, but there could have been other factors you aren't aware of."

"_How_ much he wants to die?"

The taller sighed, adjusting his glasses, "Falsehood. You are forgetting that this accident was not made on Dee's part. There is no indication that he purposefully got himself hurt, only that he wished to deal with the aftermath alone." Remus opened his mouth to argue, but Logan quickly held a hand up, "_And_, in regards to his feelings towards you, I believe when he wakes up you'll be the first person he'll ask for." The twin's eyes widened at his words.

"…You really think so?" he asked, timidly. Logan nodded, gently pulling his boyfriend in for another hug.

"Absolutely. I know you won't believe me, but I'm telling the truth when I say that you are…the most important person in most of our lives."

"Liar," Remus sniffed, burying his face into the fabric of the other's shirt. Logan sighed again, but he let his boyfriend cry.

A small moment of rest was what they both needed.

~oOo~

Roman sighed, shifting his weight from side to side as he 'patiently' waited. The Doctor had come to check on Janus again, and they deemed it okay to move him to a room for overnight stay. Roman was trying to stay out of the way - standing just outside the room - but it was hard. He just…wanted to be close.

"Roman," a voice called. He turned his attention to the hall of curtains to his right, seeing Patton and Virgil approaching from the waiting area's direction. His older friend rushed to his side, poking his head in to see his brother. "Is he okay?" he questioned, voice watery, "You said he was awake, but-"

"He fell back asleep," Roman apologized, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Patton whimpered, stepping back as he began fiddling with his sweater's sleeves. Virgil rubbed his friend's arm, but his eyes were on Roman.

"Did he say anything?" he asked, nervously. Roman hesitated, biting his lip in contemplation.

"Not much," he admitted, "I just let him catch up."

"Is he mad?" Virgil shuffled, "You know, that we're here?" The twin glanced away.

"He didn't say." His friend fell silent, and Patton let out another sad whine. Roman carefully wrapped an arm around his fatherly friend's shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. As Patton accepted it, the twin let the contact comfort his own mind. He knew he had to tell his friends what he learned - that the damage on Janus's face was permanent. That it was…really bad. They had no idea…only Remus, Logan and him saw the raw damage. It was something Dee was dealing with alone, and they needed to talk about it and prepare themselves so they can comfort him more successfully than Roman did.

He just didn't how to break the news…

"This is messed up," Virgil's voice cut in, though he seemed to be talking to himself. The other two nodded in agreement, eyes all trained on Janus's direction.

"This is my fault," Patton mumbled, hugging Roman tighter with a small sniffle, "All my fault."

"Patton," Virgil sighed, placing a hand on his friend's back.

"It's all of our faults." Roman didn't even realized he'd said it out loud until both of his friends' eyes were on him. He blinked back, an embarrassed look overtaking his features. "Oh, uh - I didn't mean-"

"How's this your fault?" Virgil questioned with a raised brow. Roman hesitated, glancing away. He supposed he didn't directly do anything - technically none of them did, but…

"I could have done more," he answered. Patton's expression softened, smile turning gentle as he ran a hand up and down the twin's arm in comfort.

"Always wanting to do more," he teased, "Our hero." Roman blushed. He wanted to deny it, but he really couldn't - not when it sent warmth throughout his chest.

Virgil grinned too, "You can't do everything, Princey."

"I know," Roman sighed. What he didn't say was that he _wanted_ to. It was a lot of work, sure, but…at this point he felt like the Captain of this quest, and he didn't want to let Janus down. Not after everything…

Roman was pulled out of his thoughts as one of the nurse's approached them. They were told that Janus was ready to move now, and were asked to follow to the designated room. The three agreed, and moved silently to the side to let the bed pass. Once the nurse's began rolling Dee away, the group hesitantly followed.

It was a short lived journey before they reached the elevators. They couldn't all possibly fit inside, so the three offered to take their own elevator up, which meant they had to wait longer. It was excruciatingly tense, every second their elevator took to arrive feeling like an eternity.

"Still nothing from Emile?" Virgil questioned, trying to break the silence as he began playing with his hoodie strings. Patton glanced at his phone.

"I got a text saying he's on his way, but when I asked if he needed directions I got nothing. He doesn't know what hospital we're in. I tried to call him…but nothing."

"Weird." Roman nodded in agreement. At least Emile knew of the situation, which in turn meant Remy knew. The twin dreaded how _that_ interaction was going to go - especially since Dee used Remy as an excuse to keep everyone away.

The elevator finally opened, and the three filed inside. Pressing the floor number, Patton continued, "It's going to be fine," he assured, more to himself, "Emile will know what to do." Virgil shared a look with Roman.

"Yeah," he halfheartedly agreed. Patton nodded.

"He's good at making everyone get along!" he continued, as though he needed to explain himself, "And that's exactly what we all need right now!"

"I dunno, Pat," Virgil mumbled, "Remus will probably bite at him too."

"Nope! It'll be great!" The other two shared another look. Being reminded of his brother, Roman couldn't help worrying about what his twin will think knowing that Patton and Virgil were around Janus without him knowing. He will no doubt freak out, and Roman wasn't looking forward to witnessing it. He'll probably freak out when he finds Dee missing too…

"I'm going to text Remus what's going on," he informed, hoping the other two got the hint of the incoming doom. Virgil and Patton looked at him nervously.

"Oh, good," Patton smiled, weakly. Well, Roman supposed Patton had less to worry about since Remus _technically_ let him hang around. But Virgil…

"Can't we give it a few minutes?" his friend questioned, annoyed. Roman sighed.

"He's going to freak out if he can't find Dee."

"Come on," Virgil huffed, "We're worried about Dee too - and this is the longest I got with him! I haven't even got to sit down and _enjoy_ it yet."

"I know-"

"Just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean I don't care about him," his friend continued, getting quiet. The silence that followed was deafening. Even as the elevator '_dinged_' open, it wasn't broken. Virgil dared to look at Patton as they exited, as though waiting for a reaction. Roman supposed that - as Janus's brother - Patton would have a unique reaction to the comment. But Patton didn't say anything, only giving a mixed expression as he rubbed the other's back in comfort.

Roman glanced away, not particularly liking - or understanding - the display before him, but he had no right to judge. It was a complicated issue, one that he couldn't exactly jump into. It was too tangled - involving his brother, his best friends, and his - uh…well, _interest_. No side was a winning side if he lost someone he cared for.

Shaking his head of his inner conflict, he decided to push through the silence. "Remus is just being Remus," he concluded, "I get it, it sucks, but he's allowed to be protective over his best friend."

"I agree," Patton said, surprising the other two. Seeing their shock, the older sighed, though he smiled through it, "I think it's really sweet that Remus cares so much. Dee's lucky to have such a good friend." Roman smiled, gently. It always warmed his heart when Remus got positive recognition - it didn't happen often.

He glanced down, pulling his phone out of his pocket before texting his brother the current situation, and the new room number.

~oOo~

Remus paused, glancing down as he felt his phone vibrate in his hands. His heart skipped a beat at the prospect of it being Remy. Seeing Roman's name, he deflated. Logan glanced at him, concerned when the twin's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?" he questioned. Remus blinked, reading through the text.

"They're moving Dee," he huffed, immediately stomping forward like an angered animal. It took Logan a moment to register the sudden movement, quickly rushing to catch up.

"That seems right," he said, "He has to stay overnight, and it would be more comfortable and logical to give him a proper room."

"I should be there!"

"Remus, it's alright to take a moment for yourself. Dee is only changing rooms, he's not leaving the building."

"I know - you're right," Remus huffed, surprisingly slumping his shoulders and slowing down. Logan was grateful to return to a better pace, even though it was concerning. He took the time to look his boyfriend over. It seemed that their conversation from earlier has emotionally drained Remus to a more reasonable level - a more rational mindset. He assumed this was a good thing - having a calmer Remus.

That was, until they passed the waiting room.

The twin's eyes were trained ahead at first - not wanting to explode again at seeing Virgil when he was on a mission - but his gaze wandered…

…and Virgil wasn't there.

Eyes blowing wide, he looked around wildly. Logan caught the action, "What? What is it?"

"Virgie - **Where is he?!**" The older looked around as dread settled in.

Oh no.

There was nothing Logan could do - or say - before Remus bolted for the stairwell.


	6. Confrontation

Finally got this up. Not a long chapter, but hopefully sufficient enough.

**Warning: Inappropriate and disturbing language/imagery (from Remus, let's call a Spade a Spade here).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sanders Sides' or any other content created by Thomas Sanders or his Team.**

* * *

**The Reaching Hand**

Chapter VI

~Confrontation~

There was a strange sense of peace in the room Janus was to stay in. After the nurse's and Doctor finished doing whatever they needed to, they left the three visitor's alone. Roman let out a breath, but it didn't help ease the tension in his shoulders. It was stressful enough looking at Dee and knowing…everything, but having Patton and Virgil there just made it worse. The overwhelming shadow of repressed grief off of Patton was awful to witness, and Virgil…well, there was a whole package of emotions there that Roman didn't even know the half of.

The male sighed, shifting his weight to rest more comfortably on one side. There were two chairs in the room - Patton already taking one - but he hesitated to take the other. Virgil was already biting at his thumb, fidgeting anxiously, and Roman wanted to leave the option open for his friend. Besides, he had texted his brother…and any minute now he'd need to defend the fort. Couldn't do that while sitting!

So, they waited. No one dared to break the fragile silence, each watching and thinking.

…

Then, Remus burst through the doorway screeching. Everyone jumped at the sound - Patton looking close to a heart attack - as the unruly twin's demeanor turned into one of a feral animal. He snarled and snapped his teeth as he charged at Virgil, scaring the male back away from the bed.

Roman quickly slipped between them, "Remus! Calm Down!"

"**Get out!**" the other screamed, eyes locked on the purple clad member. Virgil shrunk at the voice, hiding behind Roman as best he could.

"Can you stop? Please? I'm allowed to be here."

"You have **no** right!"

"I care about him!" Remus laughed, high and shrill. Virgil's shoulders raised to his ears, his fingers tightly gripping the edge of his hood as he started doubting his own answer - even if it _was _the truth, "We…We weren't good for each other."

"You hurt him!"

"I didn't-"

"_Remus_." The twin's eyes snapped to the doorway. Logan stood in its frame, leaning against it for support as he panted heavily. His irises were trained on his boyfriend, and he didn't let his fatigue waver his resolve, "Stop."

"No," Remus growled, turning back to Virgil as he positioned himself more protectively in front of Janus's bed, "I'm gonna rip your legs off, Spiderdick."

Virgil huffed, pushing his safety boundaries by taking a step to side _away_ from Roman - much to his friend's resistance - to be more clearly seen. He had a scowl of his own as he glared at the unruly twin. "Why can't you ever fucking stop?! Dee is hurt and you're fighting everyone in **his **_**room**_!"

"Just **you**." Remus - without looking - pointed directly at Patton, "Pattycakes is next." The parental friend gulped, taking a step back and closer to Roman.

"Remus," his twin interjected, trying to sound firm but calming, "This isn't what Dee needs."

"**You don't know what he needs**."

Virgil snapped, "And you do?! Seriously?! Dee didn't even tell **you** he was hurt! Probably because you were too busy fucking Logan to notice!" Soft gasps were heard from Roman and Patton. The male shuttered at the sudden shocked eyes locking onto him, and the inhuman sound from Remus. He shrugged his shoulders up to his ears, turning half-apologetic eyes to Logan, "Sorry, Lo."

Logan let out a sigh, opening his mouth to speak but being cut off by his boyfriend lunging forward. Roman quickly resisted the attack meant for Virgil, wrestling to try and keep his brother away, but his twin was thrashing and hard to keep hold of. Virgil immediately cowered against the wall, watching with wide eyes as Remus kept nearly getting away from Roman - heading towards Virgil with murderous eyes - before being grabbed again by his twin. Patton moved to protect the younger, standing in front with arms spread out - though it was clear by his wide eyes that he was just as afraid of what Remus could do as everyone else, if not more.

Logan, on the other hand, didn't come into the room to stop his partner. Roman - who was struggling - was unsure why he wasn't being helped, but it was clear soon enough. Angered and demanding voices started sounding from just outside the room. A quick glance and he could see that nurses had heard the yelling and commotion and were now arguing with Logan about the noise. Logan tried to keep them at bay, to explain his boyfriend's antics, but they could clearly see the twin's agresive, and downright animalistic, behaviour.

"Remus," Roman hissed into his brother's ear in warning, but Remus wasn't listening.

"**I'LL KILL YOU VIRGIL STORM!**" his twin screeched, finally managing to get his teeth on Roman's arm. Roman cried out, feeling the skin break as he tried to pull it out of his brother's mouth. Remus used the pain to slip out of the other's grasp, lunging at Patton and Virgil with blood now in his mouth. The force was enough to knock them all to the floor. Patton cried out, trying to push Remus away while accidentally managing to trap one of Virgil's arms under his back. Virgil tried to help, but between his paniced breathing, Patton trapping him against the wall and floor, and Remus' unweilding strength, he couldn't keep up. Remus scratched and bit at them both, snarling more visciously with every attempt Roman made to pry him away.

Finally, Logan left the nurses behind to help get his boyfriend under control - because it was too late to stop them from calling security now. "Remus, stop!" he insisted, kneeling to be eye level with the twin. As Roman got his arms under Remus's and around his torso, Logan attempt to force his boyfriend's attention onto himself, "Remus!"

"**I fucking hate you**," Remus snarled, eyes trained on Virgil. Virgil flinched, gripping onto Patton's shirt for support.

"Yeah, well," he says, "Same." The twin growls, thrashing against Roman's hold as Logan moves between him and his prey.

"Remus, please," he begs. Remus still refuses to listen.

A distant voice outside says, "In there," and Logan felt his heart drop. His eyes snapped to the doorway where he knew security was about to enter, knowing he had no way of stopping what was about to happen.

To his surprise, someone else entered. A _couple_ of someones.

"What the hell?" Remy's voice exclaimed as he trudged through, eyes blown wide behind his shades. Emile beside him gasps, looking from Patton - who's arms were now tightly wrapped around Virgil with tears streaking down his cheeks - to Janus - who was still unconscious in bed. Remy's eyes also followed to his best friend, and it ignited his foul mood even more, "What the actual **fuck?!**"

Remus's demeanor changed almost instantly on seeing Remy. The fight left his body, and everyone else in the room disappeared. His green eyes were wide, watery, and trained on his friend. Remy was the answer to every problem in his world right now, the person he was desperately waiting for. **The only person who understood.**

When Remus spoke next, all venom and anger was gone. Left was nothing but unfiltered emotion - watery and broken, "Please help me." All eyes looked at him in shock, surprised to hear such vulnerable words coming from his mouth. It was painful to hear. Remy was shaken by it, his expression turning furious as he turned his attention to the others.

"Get out," he growled, stepping up. Remus lightened at his words as the others gaped.

Emile cautiously approached his boyfriend from behind, "Remy-"

"**No**," Remy turned to face him, "I'm done playing nice. If you wanna talk to you 'precious little brother' outside, be my guest."

"You said you'd let me handle this."

"And let them break Remus too?!" he snapped, throwing his hand back to motion to his friend, "Keep pretending that nothing's happening until we end up back here because Jay decides he didn't **want** to be saved and does something stupid?!" Patton made a distressed sound at the proclamation which just turned the heated member's attention towards himself. Remy pointed a finger, "I kept your secret long enough. I'm not going to fucking listen to any of your lies any more. I betrayed my friend because of you, but now I'm staying by his side, and I'm going to keep you **out** of his life." Patton's eyes blew wide as a choked sob escaped him. Virgil hugged him close as he glared at Remy, his struggle to keep his breath's even the only thing stopping him from snapping back at the man.

Emile moved in front of his boyfriend, raising his hands to calm him, but before he could get a word out the room was filled with more people. Security had arrived, two men entering and looking around the room of people completely displeased. One of the nurses stood at the back, whispering into the closest guard's ear and pointing discreetly towards Remus. The twin's eyes blew wide, scrambling out of his brother's arms and backing up to the opposite side of the room.

"Nonononono," he repeated at high speed. Logan quickly stood in front, raising a placating hand towards the officers.

"I apologize for the commotion," he said, "Everything is settled now."

The closest guard's eyes scanned the group, eyes narrowing on Virgil and Patton, and then on Roman. His hand slowly started shifting to his belt as he looked Logan in the eyes, "I must ask you to step aside."

"This isn't necessary."

"You have two friends on the ground crying and another with a bleeding arm," the officer countered, motioning to both groups respectfully. Roman glanced down at his arm, quickly covering up the bite wound with his hand to stop the bleeding he had previously ignored. The twin looked at Logan with wide eyes, silently questioning what to do. Logan didn't have an answer. There wasn't any excuse for Remus's behavior. Behind him, he could feel his boyfriend slowly come up to him, gripping the back of his shirt painfully tight as he quietly growled, not loud enough for the guards to hear, but enough to let Logan know his stance. It was supposed to signal that the twin was going to lash out if anyone came close, and Logan knew that. He also knew, by the shaking of Remus' hands against his shirt that his boyfriend might equally have a mental breakdown in the middle of the room - which could also result in violence. The older felt his chest clench, though, at his boyfriend's trembles. There was a part of his mind that was fixated on turning around and comforting the other, or at least to take one of his hands and squeeze it as silent support, but he knew to keep his eyes forward. He couldn't ignore the threat to his boyfriend, one of the many in the room that was pushing Remus over the edge.

Remy, however, stood in front of the guard, pointing instead at Virgil and Patton, "They're the ones being assholes! Take them."

"Remy," Emile named, shocked. Remy huffed, turning to his boyfriend. He glanced at Patton and Virgil for a moment, seeing the two standing - the later looking ready to argue for the former. He scowled, and then turned back to Emile.

"You **can't** let them stay," he growled, "You can't let them do this to Remus."

"Please, just-" Emile sighed heavily. He turned his pleading eyes towards the security officer instead, who had patiently waited instead of forcing his way in. Emile appreciated the sentiment. "We'll all go, officer," he offered, motioning to the room, "And fix this outside."

"What?" Chorused around the room, and the male knew he had many angry eyes on his back. Still, he didn't sway. He turned his attention to the others, eyes hard, "If any of you have anything to say to each other, you will do it outside. Dee is trying to recover and you all are physically fighting at his bedside. If you all are going to continue butting your lion heads against each other instead of forming Voltron than it will be **outside**."

Remy gawked, motioning to Janus, "Wha - We just got here!" In response, Virgil pointed at Remy.

"No way do you get to stay here while we go. We barely got two seconds with him because of Remus!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a-"

"That's enough," the guard interrupted, his patience finally dwindling. He motioned to the door, "Everyone out." The group's eyes all shifted to each other in disbelief and anger, silently urging each other to just say something! Remus's quiet growling didn't help at all, and it sent a spark of anger - or frustration - to everyone.

"What did you all do now?" a quiet voice questioned. All eyes snapped to the bed, a chorus of gasps could be heard. A half-lidded brown eye was peering at the group, coming from the previously unconscious member.

Janus was awake.

The stunned silence that followed was cut short by a whine - one that came from someone else in the room. Remus was on his friend's bed in an instant, scrambling up over Janus and hugging him tight. The guard immediately moved to stop him, going to grab his arm to pull him off, but Remy quickly reached a hand out to stop him.

"Don't!" he interjected, but the second officer came to help the first. Everyone else was deadly still as they watched the scene unfold - the second guard trying to usher Remy to the side while the first attempted to ask Remus to get off the patient. Remus snapped his teeth, letting out gutteral and demonic sounds as he tensed up more over Janus. Dee just blinked up at him, trying to process what exactly was happening.

"Remus," Logan tried, going to the other side of the bed and trying to sooth his boyfriend, "It's okay. Dee's alright." Remus wasn't listening again, eyes trained on the guard who was debating becoming more physical with the twin when there were clear tear streams falling down the male's cheeks. Roman moved to where Logan was, hoping he instead could get his brother's attention.

"Ree," he tried, hesitantly putting a hand on the other's shoulder. Remus whipped his head around so fast a loud crack was heard as he nearly caught his brother again in his jaw. Roman pulled back just fast enough, bumping into Logan in his retreat. What little sway they might have had in convincing security to leave was gone with that display of aggression, and everyone knew it.

Except one.

"Hey," a quiet voice called. Remus' wide eyes looked down at Janus. Dee's brow was furrowed as he hushed his friend, slowly wrapping his arms around the twin's neck and pulling him to his chest. Remus didn't resist, melting into the embrace and burying his face.

He sniffled, voice barely audible, "Don't die." Janus blinked, wide, before looking to Roman and Logan in confused shock. It didn't linger, though, before he turned his attention to the officer watching their interactions carefully.

"He can stay," he said, his hoarse voice commanding and leaving no room for argument. The guard shook his head.

"He has to be escorted off the premisses for assault," he motioned to Roman's still bleeding arm. Roman quickly covered it.

"He's my brother," the twin dismissed, "It's okay."

Janus continued, "He's **family**." The word held a heavy weight in the room, though Dee didn't notice. His eye was trained on security. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, "He'll be alright now. I'm awake."

Remy nodded quickly in agreement, "We're here too. No more violence, promise." The guard didn't appear swayed, but Emile stepped forward.

"I can explain everything if you'll give me a chance," he tried. The two officers met eyes, silently consulting one another.

The closest one sighed, and motioned to the door, "Everyone in the hall." Emile nodded, looking to the others to agree.

No one moved.

He let out a breath, "Everyone?" Logan glanced around at his friends, seeing their stubbornness, and deciding to be the first to move. Nodding towards the door, he began ushering Roman towards it, and when he approached the others started doing the same to them.

Virgil narrows his eyes at Remy and Remus, who weren't moving, "I'm not leaving if they aren't." Remy glared, opening his mouth to retort, but Emile cut in.

"Yes, you are." It surprised everyone how much finality was in his tone. Emile sighed, adjusting his glasses, "Let's all talk in the hallway and give Remus a minute."

"But Remy-"

"Is not involved in this." Virgil stared incredulously at the other, not believing what he was hearing. Next to him, Patton quietly linked his arm with the other, pulling him towards the door. Virgil couldn't believe that his friend was listening, but one look at Patton's fallen expression had him clamp his mouth shut. Instead, he growled but followed out of the room anyways, ready to argue once he was given the chance.

Emile turned, meeting Remy's eyes. He let his disappointment show, even when his boyfriend sent a grateful look. Then, he turned and went into the hallway with the guards, leaving the other two alone with Dee.

Remy slowly turned to his friend's bed, meeting Janus's gaze. Dee looked beyond tired, and annoyed, "No, please, keep standing there. I _completely _understand what's happening right now."

Remy scoffed, rolling his eyes. Still, he could feel the tears rising, and he couldn't stop himself from looking back at the bandages. It was so _bad_. The male tried to hold back his emotions, but as he let out a breath it became shuttered. "Asshole," he muttered, not being able to stop himself from bending over and wrapping Janus and Remus both in a tight embrace.


End file.
